Edward and Bella
by foreverbecca
Summary: Edward and Bella are ready to get married. Ready for some change! They have their wedding, there is a big change, a strange gift, a fight, and a kidnapping. How far will Edward and the Cullens go to rescueing Bella? Far enough to tell humans their secret?
1. Time To Tell The Parents!

Eclipse: He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand

**Hello everybody. This is my first ever fan fiction! This chapter is just Bella remembering her and Edward telling Charlie and Renee about the wedding. Hope you like it. Enjoy! R&R! **

_Eclipse: He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand. Where it would stay conceivably for the rest of eternity_

"_Charlie, Edward and I have very important news to tell you." Alice had seen a vision of both Charlie and Renee's reaction to the news. Charlie said he had seen it coming and he wasn't so bad but Renee was going to be a bit difficult. _

_"Bella, Edward come sit down, I know what's coming." He had his feet sprawled over the arm of the couch, watching his football game but he sat up straight and patted the seat beside him for us to sit down as he muted the TV._

"_Dad, Edward has proposed to me and I have said yes." The words came out kind of fast and I was wondering if he had understood. He had. I was waiting for the anger and yelling even though Alice had said his reaction wasn't going to be bad. Though, it didn't come. _

_"Sir", Edward was speaking, "I have asked for Bella's hand in holy matrimony and she has accepted." Edward spoke so clearly. I was jealous of that because every time I talked, it sound like gibberish compared to Edward. _

_Charlie look at Edward and then at me and spoke. "Edward and Bella, I know whatever I or Renee says wont change your decisions. I hope you two will have a great marriage and won't end up how Bella's mom and I have. Bella, I do think you're too young but Edward is the perfect gentlemen for you. I'm sure you'll be happy together."_

_ "Thank you so much dad!" I hugged him as well as I could manage. I wanted to let him know that I would still be his little girl and that I love him all in one hug. "Thank you, sir. I will be sure to take very good care of Bella. I won't take my eyes off of her for a second." _

_I had to give Edward a kiss for what he'd said. I looked up at him and found my lips to his. He hated kissing me in front of Charlie, but he wanted to kiss me too. Our lips moved together for about three seconds until Edward gently pulled away. His darn boundaries. _

_"You had better get on telling Renee about this wedding. When is it anyway?" _

_"It will be the 13__th__ of August." _

_"Bella, that's just a few weeks." _

_"Dad, don't worry. We've already sent out invites. You should get yours soon." He seemed to calm down and I managed to get back to the first part of the conversation. _

"_We have to get back to Edwards. I think it will be safer to tell Renee there." Charlie agreed with a nod and stood up to give me another hug and shake Edwards's hand. _

_"Welcome to the family, Edward."_

_ "Thank you Charlie." They smiled and Edward took my hand. We left to get into his Volvo. I know this next part won't be easy. "You scared love?"_

_ "I'm terrified Edward." Charlie took it well, Bella. Renee will take it fine too._

_He put his hand on both sides of my face and kissed me. I moved my lips along with his until he moved his lips to my ear. "I love you, Isabella Swan", he whispered into my ear. _

_"Soon to be Mrs. Isabella Cullen, thank you very much." He smiled his crooked smile and we drove off at 150mp to the big, white mansion the Cullen's call their home_

_When we got there, Edward took my hand again and led me to our room to where his cell phone was sitting. I dialed the number and waited for Renee to pick up. Edward had his arms around and waist and was kissing my neck slowly. I hope he knew that was making this harder!_

_Ring….._

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?" Renee had answered._

_ "Hey mom what have you been up to?" _

_"Bella? Bella hi! How have you been? Is everything ok? What….." I stopped her before she could have a heart attack. _

_"Mom, mom don't worry I just have a little news to tell you." _

_"What is it, Bella?"_

_I could feel Edward squeeze my hand as I told Renee._

_ "Bella, no Bella you can't! You're just too young! I'm coming down there right now and bringing your butt back here to Florida." _

_"Mom, Edward already proposed and I already said yes! You can't stop us. Now if you want, you can come to the wedding. If not, then I'm very sorry but I'm marrying Edward. I've never loved anyone as much as I love him, mom. He makes me the happiest girl on the whole entire planet!"_

"_Oh, Bella alright. I see I'm not going to change your mind. I do want to attend the wedding!" She sounded sincere and serious. Edward gave me an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek as I explained wedding details to my mother. _

_"Ok mom, I'll see you on the 13__th__." _

_"Goodbye, Bella. And tell Edward I said hello." I wanted to get off the phone now._

_ "I will. Bye mom." We both hung up and I knew Edward had heard the whole conversation so I didn't have to give him Renee's hello._

"_Bella, love in 2 weeks we will be married. You make me so happy that I don't know if I can bare you being officially mine. Officially mine and no one else's." _

_"Well you'll have to bare it because in 2 weeks, I will be." We were silent then and we both lay down on the bed. Edward pulled me as close as I would go to meet his skin to mine. I felt my eyes getting heavier as I realized something. This was the end of Edwards's boundaries. _

_**Hey! Like I said at the start, this is my very first fan fiction! I hope you liked this first chapter! I really want reviews to see how I'm doing so far! The next chapter will be up like right after this one. I'm already almost finished with the second! Enjoy! R&R!**_


	2. Preporations

Eclipse: He once again slid my ring into place on the third finger of my left hand

**Hello again. Thank you for those who commented…2…/ but it is better than nothing! And thanks to those who put me as a favorite. I really appreciate it all! I will take your suggestions into consideration! Please enjoy this 2****nd**** chapter!**

I woke up from my remembrance of telling Charlie and Renee the news of our wedding and stared into the eyes of my beautiful _fiancé_. Today they were the gorgeous topaz color I love. He had hunted yesterday knowing that today he would be around a lot of humans. And he didn't want to risk hurting me on the most important day of my life. Or, so he called it. Today was August, 13 exactly one month before my birthday. Today, I was getting married to the most wonderful man on the planet. Surprisingly, I couldn't wait. I couldn't wait to officially be Edwards!

"Good morning, love. Are you hungry? Esme and Alice have made you an enormous wedding breakfast. Just to let you know, love, that I tried to talk them out of it but…."

That's when Alice cut him off.

"Bella hurry and come and eat! And don't let Edward say he tried to talk us out of it because this whole breakfast was his idea!"

I heard Edward growl and I laughed. The look on his face was an embarrassed and an "I'm going to kill Alice" look at the same time. He finally relaxed and laughed with me before pulling me off _our_ bed and he scooped me in his arm. At vampire speed, we flew down the stairs. He was just as anxious for today as I was.

I hurried and ate, mostly because Alice made me, and then was pulled back up the stairs. Edward followed Alice, Esme, and I up the stairs. Esme and I made it in the room but when it was Edwards turn to enter Alice turned to him.

"Out! You can't come in!"

"But…"

Alice had slammed the door in his face before he could finish. "ALICE!" I opened the door to see Edward standing the rubbing his vampire nose. I knew that didn't _really_ hurt him. I gave him a quick kiss before Alice slammed the door in his face again.

"Ok first I want to get her hair done with. While I do her hair, Esme you do her nails. Rosalie will be up in a minute to do her make up."

I was surprised that Rosalie was helping them get me ready for my wedding.

"Rosalie's coming?" I asked Alice while she was heating up the curling iron.

"Yes she wanted to help us. She is really sorry about you two not getting along that well and she wants to help."

Just then, the door opened and in stepped Rosalie. "Good Rosalie I need you to do Bella's hair!"

"Alice, Esme can you step outside for a moment? I need to talk to Bella alone."

"Sure Rose." Then Alice and Esme walked out and closed the door.

I looked up at Rosalie, nervous to hear what she wanted to speak to me about.

She sat on the bed and turned to face me as she spoke.

"Bella, I have no problem with you as a person. Your fun to be around and I already look at you as a sister. You've also made my brother extremely happy. I just don't approve of your decision of become a…well you know…..one of us." She kept a serious face the entire time and I know she takes this delicatly.

"Thank you, Rosalie. That really does mean a lot. And I know that you don't like my decision but I love Edward enough to sacrifice anything and everything for eternity with him. And my humanity just happens to be one of those sacrifices."

She smiled, knowingly and turned her face like she was going to cry. "I know where you are coming from but please, Bella just do me this one favor."

"Yeah? Whats that, Rosalie?"

"Just please give it some thought. I mean you don't have to change your mind, just think about everything you are giving up to become this...this monsterous creature"

I place my hand on hers, and smiled, "Rosalie, I'll give it a thought but I'm .9 positive that Edward is worth everything I can ever need in a human life."

"Thats all I ask, Bella, that you give it another thought."She smiled and glance toward the door. Alice must have got the hint that we were done talking because right then she and Esme walked in.

"We have to hurry and get done. It's only 3 hours until the wedding," said Alice as she picked up the hair brush and handed it back to Rosalie.

So the pro's got back to work on me and before I knew it, it was time. After a drive to the church and a few more preparations, I will be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

**Hello everyone! I hope you like my 2****nd**** chapter! Please R&R so I can see if I'm doing O.K. I do want suggestions for what else to put in this story because I'm ALREADY running out of ideas! Thanks for the help! Enjoy!**


	3. Offically Edwards

Hey

**Hey! I'm here with the NEW chapter of my story! Thank you again for the comments! As I've said this is my first fan fiction! I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

I looked into the mirror and probably, for the first time since I've been in Forks, Washington, I feel really beautiful! I still won't compare to what Edward looks like. But I might actually come close…….nope. Not possible.

"Bella, are you ready to go? The wedding starts in 45 minutes. We can't have a wedding without the bride!"

That was Alice. She was sort of freaking out! I knew we would probably get there in 5 minutes or even less than that with the way these vampires drive.

"Yes Alice. I'm more than ready to go."

Rosalie, Alice, Esme and I all got into Alice's new, yellow Porsche. All of the boys, including Charlie, went in Edwards Volvo earlier because they got ready much faster than us girls did. Renee was going to meet us at the wedding.

Like I had predicted, we got there in about 4 to 6 minutes. I had to go to the dressing room to make sure no strings of hairs were out of place. Small and stupid details like that.

Before I knew it, Charlie had his arm around mine, and he turned to give me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Charlie never kissed me……

"You will do amazing in your new life as a bride, Bella. If that's what you're worrying your pretty little head about, don't."

Worrying? Did I have a worried look on my face?

"Uh…thank you dad."

Then the big church doors opened and there he was. The most amazing guy I've ever seen in my 18 years of life. Edward, my gorgeous vampire prince.

After a few stumbles and another kiss on the cheek from Charlie, I was face to face with Edward. I was about to marry him. It seemed unreal.

I quick pinched myself on the arm, just to make sure. I was hoping no one had saw, but I looked up at Edward and he was smiling his big grin at me. He had seen. I smiled back and he pulled my chin to his and kissed me. It was extremely passionate, but he was holding back for the "I Dos" kiss.

His vows were so clear and his words were used well. Mine…..well I had to repeat a few lines, and I had misspelled some words. So of course I had to have Edward try to figure out the words. It was disaster worthy, but Edward made it perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it to go any different than it was.

The preacher made his speech up to the "I dos"

"Edward", the preacher started, "Do you take Bella to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?

"I do", Edward said in a very romantic voice. I loved it.

"And Bella. Do you take Edward to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?

"I do", I said in a not so romantic but shaky voice.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Edward smiled at me and I smiled back. He gently grabbed my face in between his two, cold hands. He found his lips to mine and I gladly followed his lips movements. They were cold but I didn't cared. This was a way more passionate kiss than the other.

We had to quit after a couple of seconds or Charlie would probably jump out of his seat if it went on longer.

Edward and I walked back down the isle and into the nice limo he had rented. While we were walking, everyone was spraying silly string all over us and the limo.

We had picked a very good day. It was a cloudy, but not a rainy day. So all of the Cullen's wouldn't glitter in the sunlight.

The limo ride to the Cullen's house (where the reception was held) gave Edward and I time to talk. Of course we didn't. We sat there, kissing away. Him having to stop every few seconds to let me breath. I think he forgot that I had to breathe sometimes.

"Edward", I said in between kisses, "do we _have_ to go to the reception? I can think of a few things I'd much rather do."

He quit kissing me to look me in the eyes.

"Bella, love yes. Alice has nicely set this up for us. As much as we both don't want to, we kind of have to."

"Fine, fine Edward. Just keep kissing me again."

He smiled. He found me very amusing sometimes.

"Bella, I can't do that."

"Edward, WHY NOT??"

He smiled again……what was wrong?

"Bella, we are here."

Well did I feel like an idiot. Almost the whole reception group was looking into the window. My cheeks turned red and Edward stroked my cheek and then got out to open my door for me.

**Ok there it is! I want to know if you guys want the reception to be detailed or not…….And about Jacob. I think I'm going to have him at the reception. Suggestions or concerns about that? **

**Also I got a comment on my second chapter about Rosalie's talk with Bella. They said it was too short. I totally agree do you want me to redo that part or just forget it and go on? You guys see how fast I'm trying to get these stories out so your guys decision!**

**Thanks! R&R!**


	4. Much Different Edward

Here is the 4th chapter

**Here is the 4****th**** chapter! Just to let you know, I am putting Jake in here. Don't worry because there's going to be a fight in this chapter between…..well I think you know who! So READ & REVIEW!!**

Edward took my hand and led me to the Cullen's front door. I _REALLY _don't want to be here. But with Edward here, by my side, it couldn't be that bad.

"Bella!" Angela was here!

I really hadn't noticed anyone at the wedding besides Edward and me.

"Ang! How are you? And how is Ben?"

"Hello Edward", Edward nodded at her and she went on. "I'm good just hanging around the boring town of Forks. Getting ready for college and all. Ben is good too! We are still going strong as a couple!"

"That's very good, Ang. Hey We'll talk to you later!"

"Ok see you Bella."

Edward and I went around the reception, joining toasts, eating food (that part is just for me, of course), and joining into small talk conversations.

I got to talk to Jessica. She told me her and Mike were still good. She also said she was happy for Edward and I. I knew that that was really coming from jealousy.

I also talked to Renee, Charlie, Tyler, and a lot of people I didn't recognize from school. They all, pretty much, said the same things.

"Alice! Come here! I want to talk to you!" I wanted to tell Alice how much this whole wedding and reception was appreciated.

"Yes Bella?"

"Alice, this was the best wedding I could have EVER imagined! It was beautiful in every way!"

"But Bella, the reception isn't even half way over yet!"

UGH!

"Yeah but I still appreciate it! Except for these heels you put me in!"

"Yes Bella but you haven't tripped but like, 6 times."

She was so right. I was suddenly proud of myself for that.

"Ok Bella, I have to get back to Carlisle. He needs help with the dance floor."

Then she swiftly, and gracefully ran through the door to the backyard.

I had forgotten about the dancing part! Edward squeezed my hand, obviously knowing what I was thinking. He very rarely knew that.

"Bella, love, I will be right by your side, never to let you fall. Please have at least one dance with your husband."

The look on his face made up my mind right then. It was the cutest face he could ever make! It was the oh-so-human puppy dog pout. But his gorgeous face made it impossible to refuse.

He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into one of his kisses. I shaped his lips with the tip of my tongue and before I could kiss him like I _really _wanted to, he pulled away.

"Later, Bella. We can't do that now. Later"

I didn't WANT to wait for later! I was ready NOW!

"Ok Edward. LATER!" I made sure he knew that it was going to be later or I would be very mad at him.

He smile and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and then pulled away before I could do anything I wanted to do.

We talked with a few more people before having a seat at a long table for two. It was FILLED with gifts. Edward and I sat there, opening gifts and writing them down in a journal of what the gift was and who it was from.

We got a lot of needed things like decorations and money and gift cards and things a vampire could use. But we also got things just needed for me. Like silver ware, and a cute pink bed-spread. I wouldn't put it on the bed, though. It would look weird for Edward. But about half of all of our presents were lingerie's and cute underwear for Edward and me. I knew what they were for but Edward seemed to be confused.

"What are we going to do with this?" He held up a box about the size of my face. It was totally empty.

"Someone got us a box?" That was strange.

After an hour of opening presents, it was dancing time. The time I had dreaded since told that we were actually _having_ a dance.

Edward took me by my hand and led me to the dance floor. First was the husband and wife dance.

Alice led every one else outside and then used a microphone to announce the dance.

Edward grabbed my waist with both arms as I put mine around his neck. My lullaby started to play on the speaker and Edward started to sway from side to side. My feet were on his, just to make sure I wouldn't trip.

We danced for about 5 minutes alone before people began to file in and dance.

I felt bad for Charlie because he didn't have anyone to dance with. Edward saw I was sad and went to ask Esme to dance. That gave me a chance to go ask Charlie. I would thank Edward for that later.

"Charlie, would you like to dance with me?"

"Bella, I would love to." The smile on his face said I made the right decision. He looked really happy. Maybe he got the message that I would still be his little girl.

"How did you like the wedding, dad?"

"It was beautiful! And the food was delicious. You look absolutely gorgeous!"

"Thank you dad. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I'll be sure to come over sometimes to spend the night in my old bedroom."

"Sound good Bella."

Charlie and I danced for a few more minutes until my lullaby was over. Another song came on but Charlie looked like he was done dancing.

"Charlie, I'll let you sit down and have a break." He smiled at me.

"Thanks Bells."

As the next song came on the speaker, there was a ring at the door. Maybe someone left and came back.

Edward, of course, heard the door too and was right by my side to see who it was.

We got to the door and I heard a hateful growl from Edward. That's when I knew who it was.

Edward opened the door and I thought it was going to fly off its hinges! There he was, standing in the doorway.

"Jacob", Edward growled, "Get off of this property of you will regret it." Jacob was alone, none of the "pack" was with him.

"I want to speak with Bella and Bella only", Jacob growled his sentence too. He was thinking something about me to manipulate Edward. I could see Edward in pain.

"Jacob Stop It! I chose Edward! Please, please just except that! I would be screaming the words if there wasn't a room full of people in the backyard.

"Bella, I want to give you one last chance. One last chance to be with someone who can give you a life and children."

Before I could argue back with him, he grabbed my neck and kissed me. It was a hard kiss, a disappointment compared to how gentle Edward kissed me. And his lips were so hot. Not in the good way but like fever hot. I wanted him to quit, but I didn't know if this was the last time I'd see him.

The next thing I saw was a fight. Edward and Jacob. The two guys I loved. One more than the other. Fighting. I hated it. I wanted them to stop. I couldn't find my voice to yell.

Edward punched Jacob, hard with his cold, vampire hands. Jacob whined and tried to struggle out but Edward wasn't finished. He punched Jacob two more times and then bent his arm behind his back.

_CRACK……!_

Jacob's arm was broken and Edward was going for his neck before I found my voice.

I marched up to the Jacob and Edward and yelled as quiet as I could without disturbing the other party backyard.

"You guys stop right now!", I yelled quietly. "I can't stand seeing you fight!" Tears started rolling down my face as I looked at Jacob, his eyes closed in pain and as I looked at my new husband with such a hateful look on his face. I had NEVER seen him like this before. Jacob must have been thinking really bad things about me. That made me uncomfortable.

It took Edward one look at me to quick hop off Jacob and grab me in his arms. He squeezed as tightly as he could with out crushing my skeleton. I sobbed into his tux until he turned to look at Jacob, lying there.

"Get out of here, mutt! I never want to see your face around my Bella EVER again! Next time, whether Bella likes it or not, you're dead. It's for Bella's own safety."

"Your just afraid Bella will leave your sorry butt for me! That is clearly up to Bella", Jacob nearly yelled.

"Out MUTT!", Edward was furious.

"Just admit you're afraid and I'll leave!"

"We're going to settle this NOW!"

Edward did yell but Alice came out the door and mouthed she is keeping all of the backyard guests entertained.

"Fine, bloodsucker. How do you wish to settle this situation?" "Hmmm?"

"Bella will decide. She is going to tell us to our faces whom she picks to spend her life with."

"Alright that sounds fair. Bella who do you pick?"

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me! They were actually going to make me pick between them! I couldn't decide. Edward is the love of my whole entire life. But Jake, he is my best friend. I already know my decision but how could I tell them?

"Bella? Love, whom have you chosen?"

"I can't do this! I can't believe you're actually trying to make me choose! I love you Edward. But Jake, you're my best friend."

"Who couldn't you live without", Jake asked. He seemed worried. Worried that I would pick Edward over him.

But that _was_ my decision. I couldn't live without Edward. He completed the rest of the whole he caused when he left.

"I have to choose Edward, Jake. But Jake, you're my best friend. Please don't…….

"NO! GO BE HAPPY WITH YOUR _HUSBAND!_ God that makes me sick even saying it. Have a nice life as a bloodsucker!"

That hurt. I turned to Edward to sob in his tux again, but then I remembered, wasn't he being a jerk about this too? He had started this whole "Bella chooses" thing!

"Edward, why did you do that?" I was crying.

"Love, I wanted to know for sure. I wanted him out of your life. He is too dangerous for you!"

Yes. The vampire who sucks blood from people and animals is saying a dog is too dangerous for me.

"Bella please don't be sad. I'll go back and get him. I'll apologize and you two can go off and get married. You and I, we can get a divorce or…..

"Don't ever talk like that again."

"I told you I'll go say I'm sorry to him."

"That isn't what I'm talking about. I don't want you talking about getting a divorce or me wanting someone else. That is physically impossible! You are my life and I just can't live without you! That isn't my problem if Jake can't grasp that.

That was very hard to say. I still want to be Jake's friend, but I knew that was impossible too.

"I won't bring it up again unless you do, Bella."

"Thanks Edward. Now there is a backyard full of people probably wondering where the bride and groom are!"

"You're right, love. We better get back to them. I am still sorry for that Bella. I regret it all. I was just scared of your safety and I wanted to..." I put my finger to his lips and then tilted his chin with the same finger to kiss him.

There wasn't anyone outside with us at the moment so Edward actually allowed this long kiss. I had my hands at his neck and moved my lips to imitate every movement his lips made. I tried again to use my tongue to trace his lips. He let me this time.

I finally put my tongue back into my mouth and began kissing him normally again.

After about a minute of that kiss _I _pulled away and stared into his red eyes. I hadn't noticed he needed to hunt!

"Edward! We need to get you to the mountains to eat! Your eyes are the reddest I've ever seen them!"

"Bella they are just red because of the little argument with Jacob that is all. I'll be fine. Now, lets get back to our guests before we were rudely interrupted."

"Sounds great to me!"

As we were walking back into the house, I couldn't help but remember the fight. It was heartbreaking and hard and it happened so fast. I do love Edward more than Jake but Edward was a completely different person!

I didn't like him like that. I hope that isn't the Edward I just officially married. I want the romantic, vampire Edward that I fell in love with.

**How was it? Was the fight OK? I know I made Edward sort of a jerk and I hated writing it like that but it just seemed to fit. There was your small dose of Jake. I may have him come back later but not for a couple of chapters! Leave comments and suggestions! Or R&R! THANKS!**


	5. Cute Little Outfits

Hey again everyone

**Hey again everyone! Yes I'm aware of how big of a jerk Edward was in that last chapter! I want you to know that this chapter is going to change that. Hope you like this chapter! NEED MORE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!! Thanks!**

All of the guests left after a few more hours. I said goodbye to my friends from school, Charlie, and Renee. Now it was time to talk to Edward. To let him know how much that fight between Edward and Jacob had hurt me.

"Ok Bella. This is our wedding night! What do you want to do first?"

"I want us to talk. Just the two of us."

"All right Bella if that's what you wish."

We walked up the stairs into our room, now decorated with all of the gifts from the party except for the bedspread.

We sat down on our bed and stared at each other for a minute.

I started first.

"Edward, you really hurt me today. On this day…our wedding day….you have hurt me. Jacob is my best friend. I did choose you but I want both of you in my life. I know that can't be but I just wish!"

"Bella I'm truly……"

"You drove him away. I won't be surprised if I NEVER see him again. Mostly because you told him not to or you would…you would…ki….uh…I can't say it but you know what you said!"

I was yelling now. Alice had told the others about the fight earlier and told them not to bother us. I had overheard.

"Bella, I know and I regret it almost as much as I regret leaving you. I told you that I would go and apologize to him! You're giving me mixed signals here! You say you don't want me to go and apologize but yet you are mad that I'm not sorry for what I did?"

"I thank you for regretting it but it doesn't change anything. I don't think anything you or I say to him will help. Not now. Not ever I guess. Because…you know…you're changing me tomorrow and all."

Tomorrow! It was tomorrow. No I couldn't see Jacob. Ever again. I would be a bloodsucker and he would hate me, just as he hates Edward!

We were both standing now. I wanted to quit but I hadn't said all I wanted yet.

"Bella, I love you. From now on, if Jacob ever comes around here I'll………I'll do whatever you want. I won't beat him unless you say. That will be very hard for me with the things he thinks about you. But I'll try for my wife."

That made me smile and our first ever fight was almost over. We could get on with our wedding night plans.

"I forgive you, Edward. I love you and am glad I picked you over Jacob. I'll never regret any of it. You know…I just sometimes wish I could have both! Both you and Jake. You as my beautiful husband and him as my best friend."

"I know Bells. It will be hard but I'll be right by your side helping you through it. One day it won't matter and you will be able to forget him. Or I will learn to except that you two are still friends. Which ever happens first." I smiled at him.

"Now, Bella, I'm finished with this argument. You?"

"Yes Edward me too. Now I'm sure we had other plans for tonight!"

I moved toward him, slowly then grasped his shirt with my hand and tried to pull him close to me. He didn't budge.

"Not now Bella. Esme, Alice, Carlisle, and Jasper are going hunting tonight. They'll leave in about 30 minutes. Emmet and Rosalie have gone to get their gift for us. They had it on something called layaway. Until they leave, we have to wait."

I hated waiting but I obeyed his command, pulled away from him and decided to pick out the cutest thing to wear for tonight.

I finally decided on this cute blue bra with yellow polka dots and underwear that matched. Edward did say he liked blue on me. For Edward, I picked out a pair of sexy grey boxers. How were they sexy? Isnt everything on Edward sexy?

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I'm picking out the wardrobe for tonight. We have to look good!"

"Bella, you amuse me every second! Just when I think your getting more predictable, you do something different that I wouldn't expect."

"It's just picking out clothes!"

"But I wouldn't expect you would do it for _this_ occasion!"

He came over and pulled my to his chest. His kisses were slow and precise at first. Then they sped up. He moved down my ear to my neck and then both of my shoulder.

That's when I heard the door shut. They had left to go hunting.

Edward heard the door too and kissed me harder while trying to throw me on the bed.

"Edward wait!"

"Bella! What? What's wrong?"

…………………..

…………………..

…………………..

"We have to change into our cute outfits!"

Edward rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but laugh.

**Very short I know! But I need to know how detailed you want this next part! I don't want to go over board but I don't want to be like "we kissed and Edward fulfilled his side of our deal…it was great!" You know! So tell me what you think of the small first argument too! Jacob will be coming back also. Don't worry! R&R!**


	6. Darn Short Term Memory Loss

I'm so

**I'm so! Sorry for the wait! School, homework, yadah yadah……I know bad excuse but…that's all I got! Ok I'm sorry again! My mother would get mad if I detailed this next chapter too much (You know moms) and I wouldn't be mad if you quit reading but I just can't do it! Please R&R! Love you guys! Thanks so much for reading!**

I managed to grab my cute uniform for our _occasion_ and slip quietly into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and began to get undressed. I put on my cute bra and underwear, then a t-shirt and shorts over it.

"You done in there, Bella?" Of course he was already done! He had vampire speed! I was only human….for now anyway.

"Yes, Edward. I'm finished," I said and unlocked the door. Edward opened it before I could and swooped me up off of my feet and set me onto the bed.

Once there, he stepped back and spun around.

"How does you _fiancée _look?" Ugh…._fiancée_, I hated the word. But I was weirdly getting used to it.

"He looks absolutely gorgeous." He laughed, but didn't know I wasn't kidding.

"And how…….," Edward cut me off.

"Bella, don't even ask! You look beautiful every day! You're the most magnificent creature I've met in my 110 years of living. I love you so much!" That made me laugh. He was so cheesy sometimes, but I loved that about him!

"So Bella, how has your day been so far?" He smiled, knowing his stalling was going to bother me.

"Well, it was fine. Now onto our little task."

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He smile my favorite smile. "I want this to be as slow and romantic as physically possible."

"I don't like slowness."

"With your clumsiness, Bella, you need slowness.

He smiled at me and laid me on my back. He started kissing me softly, with every kiss getting stronger and more powerful and meaningful.

I kissed him back with every kiss he could manage to throw at me. That wasn't enough for me.

He knew what I was thinking-I could tell by his facial expression-and started to ride up my shirt. He took it off and ran his hand to my shorts.

I did the same with his shorts, and let him undo my bra and underwear. Soon we were both naked, laying there.

"Are you sure your ready, Bella?" He had concern in his voice.

"Absolutely, Edward. Never will this ever be anymore special than right here, right now with you and only you."

"Good! I was afraid you'd trade me for Emmet!" I chuckled and he smiled. Then he was on top of me.

That's the main part I remember from our task played just a few minutes ago. I'm not only clumsy; the short term memory loss is starting to come in already.

We were laying there, together, naked still. I turned to face him, our bodies touching so very closely.

"How was I," He asked. Why did he have to ask that? Of course he was absolutely amazing, putting all of my work to shame.

"You were……amazing." I had to take a breath before finishing my sentence.

He laughed, "You also, my love. I'm very glad it was you and not anyone else in the world!"

"Good! I was afraid you would leave me for Rosalie!"

He glared at me for stealing his joke, then his face turned soft again.

"Bella, it's time for you to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day. We have to tell Charlie and your mother we're leaving for college so we can turn you into a vampire as soon as possible. Now, goodnight." He turned off the light before I could respond.

I turned the light back on. "What do you mean as soon as possible?"

"I promise to tell you in the morning, love, now get your rest."

I didn't want to stop the conversation there, but I knew (now) that tomorrow was going to be huge and I couldn't do it on a few hours of sleep.

"Okay, goodnight Edward Cullen."

He smiled my smile.

"Goodnight Mrs. Isabella Cullen."

I snuggled up as close to him as possible and fell asleep in his arms.

**How was it? I know I know not detailed but that's as much as allowed so…..yeah I still thought it was ok though! Any comments, concerns or suggestions please please please please please tell me! Also I wanted to tell y'all that I'm starting another book after this ones finished. I didn't like new moon so much so I've decided to Remake it! Please R&R!**

**Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Leaving For College?

YAY FOR CHAPTER 7

**YAY FOR CHAPTER 7! Ok so I wrote a bit faster this time! I got some good criticism and comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I got a comment that I should put a twist on the story and I absolutely agree! So here is a twisted chapter!**

I opened my eyes to stare into the eyes of my husband, my love, my life. He looked astounding this morning; hair ruffled and shirt all wrinkled. He had changed after last night.

I looked down and noticed I needed to change as well.

"Good morning love. How are you this morning?"

"Edward, I'm fantastic. Last night was amazing. Though I can't seem to remember some parts," I whispered the last part to myself but Edward, with his ears of an owl…or vampire….heard me.

"Bella, Bella I'm sorry it wasn't memorable! I'll make it up to you, love, I promise." His face was so serious it scared me! I softened my face to give him a hint. A hint that he took it wrong.

"Edward, it was amazing as I said! I have a theory that I'm getting short term memory loss just a bit before I should."

He just smiled while getting off the bed. He took my hand to help me off as well.

"Now, get changed quickly. We have to get you some breakfast in before our trip to Charlie's." He said with a smile still on his face.

This topic reminded me of last night. What he had said about having to hurry. I wanted to know what that was about. I needed to know.

"Edward, last night you said we had to hurry with the 'changing me into a vampire' thing. Why is that?"

I said all of this while scrambling to the closet and getting dressed into my jeans and a decent blouse for Charlie.

"Bella, come sit down by me."

He sat down on the bed and, once I got my arm into the second sleeve of my shirt, I sat beside him.

He started out very calm.

"Alice talked to the Volturi. They will be coming in 5 days. That's only enough time to change you and make it look like you've been changed for a while.

The changing process will take three days and we can train you for the next two. But it has to happen today."

It surprised me how calm he could be in a situation like this!

I was both shocked and disturbed. Of course I couldn't wait until eternity with Edward but….I didn't want to give up others I loved so much too.

I had made the decision to be changed. I couldn't go back on that. I didn't WANT to go back on it but lately, I've been doubting.

No, no. Whatever I got myself to say wouldn't change the way I felt about Edward or the way I felt of being a vampire. Being a true Cullen.

"…..okay" was all my brilliant mind could think to say.

"You are still okay with this, love, right?"

"Edward, I wouldn't have it………any other way," my hesitation put worry to his face.

"I promise," I reassured him.

"Alright then. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and the rest are going to be back in a few hours."

"They were going to stay away for a little while longer, you know, for us. But then Alice got the call and it changed our schedule."

He got up off of the bed to turn off the bathroom light. He did it so fast, though, I didn't even notice he was gone until there was a force of air on my face as he sat back down.

I was confused. I needed to think about this!

"Does that mean in a couple of hours I'll be a vampire," I asked. My words sounded rushed to me. But, of course, he heard me perfectly.

He turned to face me.

"No," he answered, "but you will be in the process if becoming one…..you know…..unless……"

"UNLESS?"

"Unless something goes wrong, love," his voice was rough as he said that. He hated talking of my health, as much as I really needed to with all of the tripping and falling I do.

With that, we started down the stairs. I was wobbly, imagining what could possibly go wrong.

It was time to go to Charlie's and leave for college. Or, so we told them we were.

I managed to get to the passenger side of Edward's Volvo and just stood there, waiting for Edward to open my door like always.

When he got to my door, he grabbed me by my waist and moved his lips to mine while opening my door.

Once open, he let go of the door and put his second arm around my waist. I moved my hands to his neck and kept kissing him with all of my might.

Edward was tracing my lips with his tongue when he plopped it half way into my mouth. I was jealous because I couldn't do the same. His teeth would KILL my tongue!

He then let me go and I unhooked my arms from his neck. I ducked my head and sat by Edward (already in his seat) and took his hand.

"Edward when we get to Charlie's, what do we tell him?" I hadn't giving this trip very much thought.

"Well, Bella, I think we should tell him what was planned. We both got into Dartmouth-I already sent him a letter from him saying you were accepted-and we were leaving today."

"Hmmm alright, Edward. I just hate lying to them." I was telling him the truth. I hated to lie to my parents. And today I had to do it twice!

"Well, would you rather tell them you're planning to be turned into a vampire by your husband?"

"I suppose not…….," I looked at his face, which looked amused. I decided to joke some with him, "Because if I did that, my dad would NEVER let me see you again!"

I laughed and glanced over to see him roll his eyes, which made me laugh even harder.

I quit laughing to look out of my window. Our car started to slow from its normal 150 miles per hour and I knew we were here. Here at Charlie's to tell him goodbye for what will seem like forever.

Edward was out of his seat and to my door in a half of a second. He opened the door and took my hand. It was a long walk up to Charlie's front door.

We knocked and before we could a second time Charlie was at the front door.

"BELLA, EDWARD! Great to see you both! Come on in and sit down!"

He was so upbeat for my trip to college. He was excited I got into such a nice college.

"Hello dad."

"Hi Mr. Swan"

Charlie shut the door and sat by me and Edward on his couch. We were obviously going to talk before we got to leave.

"Are you two excited? This is a once in a life-time opportunity! Well I guess not but it is still extremely exciting for you two! But no funny business in each other's dorm rooms ok?"

This made me and Edward laugh and he squeezed my hand.

"We can assure you, Mr. Swan, that there will be absolutely no funny business," He laughed as he said that.

It looked like Charlie was getting annoyed so I decided to step in.

"Dad, we have to hurry or we'll miss our flight! Oh I'll miss you so much while I'm gone!"

"Like I said before, I won't be able to visit until my 2nd year, college rules. But I'll call every chance I get."

"Bella, I'll miss you too! And I'll have to call this school and ask about these _rules _of theirs." He was calmer now, like he forgot all about our other conversation.

"NO! Uh….no dad….that's ok. I'll speak to them about it when I get there!" I was embarrassed by my outburst and slouched down some more into the couch.

"Oh, alright Bella I won't call. And Edward,"

"Yes sir?" He sounded so…so….hot when he approached my dad in a polite manner.

"You be good to my Bella and do good in your school work." He was starting to stand now and Edward grabbed my hand to pull me out of my slouch and into his arms.

"I'll be sure to, Charlie, don't worry one bit."

"Thank you, Edward. I trust you."

Charlie grabbed me into a huge hug, my hand still in-twined with Edward's.

"Bye dad." I managed to get out of his hug and turn toward the door. "I'll miss you."

He didn't know the emotion behind that goodbye.

"Goodbye, Bella and Edward," He said in a soft voice as we shut the door.

We got into Edward's Volvo as we decided to call Renee at Edward's house.

"So, that went unusually well," Edward said.

I turned my face. I was tearing up but I didn't want him to know that.

I couldn't keep the secret from him because the sniffles coming from my nose.

"Bella, please don't cry. I know 2 years is a while, love, but you'll still be by people you love! People who love you!"

"I……know……Edward……….," I had to pause for a second. "But……I can't bare…….."

I was crying extremely hard now and soon felt Edward's cold hands on my shoulders. He had pulled the car to the shoulder and came to sit next to me.

He pulled my face to look at him and wiped my face clean of tears. He smiled and made me smile too. That made me quit crying.

Once he saw I was ok….well not ok but I would quit crying……he pulled the car back on the road and drove off again.

In a split second, we were at the house again and Edward was by my door. He opened it and grabbed me by my waist, noticing I was a bit wobbly.

We made it inside ok and he managed to get me to his phone. Before I could pick it up, he turned my shoulders so I could face his Godly body.

"This is still an open option, Bella, but there will be consequences if we don't proceed. We can call this all off but I can't promise you'll live! I'm sorry Bella but we can't fight off the Volturi. We aren't physically able."

I looked deep into his eyes.

"I know, Edward, thank you. I'm sure I'll be able to go on. It's just very overwhelming."

"Alright, Bella. Go on and call your mom then. We are sort of in a hurry."

I picked up the phone and dialed Renee and Phil's number.

_Ring……._

_Ring……._

_Ring……._

"Hello?" Phil had answered.

"Hey Phil?" My voice was still a bit shaky from crying.

"Yeah Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to tell you and mom that I was leaving…….for….college and good…..good….," Oh no here comes the crying again.

"Oh, Bella! I'll put it on speaker."

I heard a bit of shuffling on the other line and while he was trying to find the speaker button, I tried to wipe some of my tears away with Edwards help.

He still had his arms wrapped around me, occasionally wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"Bella?" This was Renee. "Bella oh I'm so proud that you made it to college! Not that I didn't think you would make it but……"

"It's ok mom," I said laughing at her.

"Bella I will miss you! I can't believe I cant see you until your second year! Ah I don't know what I will do! You have to call us EVERY day!"

I was laughing and crying at the same time. "Mom it's the college's rules! But I will call every OTHER day! I promise. And Phil, send me more CD's you make."

"I'll be sure to, Bella."

"Okay guys, I have to get off now. Got to pack!"

I was done crying. Just looking at Edward, knowing I'll be with him because of this sacrifice is enough. Enough to tell me that I'm making the right decision so I could quit my crying.

"Ok Bella, be very safe! You tell Edward the same thing! Goodbye and have fun!"

"Oh but not too much," Phil added.

"Ok you two! Goodbye!" And we both hung up our phones.

I turned and let Edward hold me for a minute before letting go to sit on the couch. He sat right beside me and we sat and watched "Romeo and Juliet" while he whispered all lines in my ear.

It had been 2 hours and the Cullen's just pulled into their drive. It seemed they were driving pretty fast; there were loud screech noises from four cars; I had to hold my ears.

Then, Alice was in the room, standing right in front of Edward and me. We quick got up from the couch to meet her.

"We need to get our plan straight, Edward. If we don't, there could be very serious consequences concerning Bella's health!"

I hated when they talked about me when I was standing right there. Especially when I didn't even know what they were talking about.

What "plan" were they talking about? I decided to take some action in this conversation.

"Edward," I asked, "what plan?"

"Bella, the pain of this operation will be overwhelming. We need a plan to keep you…well….stay put. You'll want to move around and squirm, probably thinking that THAT will actually stop the pain. It makes it much worse, really."

Before I could respond, Alice whooshed into the room, handing Edward a piece of golden paper. I hadn't noticed she had left. Twice today, I haven't noticed! Darn vampires!

"Edward, Edward! What does it say? What's your….my….our plan for me?"

He took me in his arms and we kissed. It was a long kiss, my lips moving with his as always. He let go, of course when I didn't want it to be over.

It had been too long since he kissed me. We didn't kiss much anymore. There were too many problems going on right now.

He unfolded the golden paper, and then stood there for a second, reading the paper once, and then over again. He shook his head, obviously not approving of the plan. That worried me.

"Well, everyone, let's get her upstairs, shall we?"

I looked around to see six vampires, plus Edward, standing around me. They started for me, trying to get at my arms and wrists. They succeeded and began walking toward and up the stairs.

I trusted them, so I let them take me to what looked from the ceiling like Edward's room.

When they finally let me stand up, I looked around at a long, metal table. There were chains on it; two on each side.

"Okay, Bella, don't freak out. We lay you on this table and, so you don't squirm your arms and legs, they go and are tied in these chains," He pointed to the chains on both ends.

I trusted Edward with all of my heart. So I let him pick me up and lay me on the table. It was hard and cold but I was used to that.

There was only thing on my mind now.

"Will you be the one to bite me, Edward?"

He hesitated for a moment, standing frozen in his place. He finally spoke, "Yes Bella I will be the one to change you into this monstrous creature we call a vampire!"

He stormed out with Emmet, Jasper and Carlisle fallowing him.

"Edward," I yelled, "I'm so sorry Edward! EDWARD," I knew yelling did no good. I quit, looking at Rosalie, Esme and Alice.

The three of them proceeded with chaining my arms and legs to the table. After that was done, the three guys walked in, as calm as ever.

Edward came by my side and looked me straight in my eyes. His eyes were gorgeous.

"Bella, I'm sorry for freaking out on you like that. I couldn't bare to think that I would be the one to turn you into this…..this...us!"

He was taking deep, heavy breaths. He calmed and started talking again.

"But yes, Bella, I will be the one to………bite you."

I smiled and he returned my favorite smile of his.

The chains weren't even hurting me like I thought they might. I looked at everyone in the room and tried picturing their process. I couldn't do it. It hurt my heart to see them hurt.

Carlisle checked his watch and then looked at Edward. Edward knew the gesture.

But all Edward said was "It's time."

**IT'S TIME! VOLTURI! What do you think will happen? Bella as a vampire? What will her special talent be? I want it to be a talent no one has come up with yet!**

**So yes sir re I wrote faster this time! HURRAY FOR ME! I really hope you liked this chapter! This is my favorite and longest chapter I've written! **

**Like a chapter or two ago I told you I am writing a new story! But it wont be started until this one is over and it will be totally different! I won't start from the wedding! **

**So also give me ideas for the new story! R&R! Love you guys and thanks for reading! **


	8. Day One Of Hell

_**MMKAY! So the last chapter ended with Edward about to change Bella? Well I got an absolutely amazing. comment about what Bella's special talent should be! But I am going to change it up a little so I'm not like totally stealing it from ya! So I so hope you love this chapter! Thanks for reading!**_

All that was going through my mind right now was pain. How much this would hurt me. I couldn't imagine it.

So I started to think of eternity with Edward. Would we have enough things to do in eternity? Enough things to talk about? I'm sure we could think of something.

"Okay Bella. I have decided that I'll bite you the same place James did. So you won't have one extra vampire scar on you."

I smiled. I don't know why but I think it was his voice. I loved his voice. I filed it away for later, when having to lie on this darn table for three days.

"Sounds good, Edward. I'm extremely nervous. Will you be by my side?"

"Don't worry Bella. I'll be here."

"The WHOLE time?" Just making sure.

"The WHOLE ENTIRE time, Bella."

"Ok then, lets get this show on the road!" Emmet was so impatient some times.

Edward came forward to me and kissed me on my lips, my top lip on his bottom lip.

He moved his lips to my ear.

"Bella Cullen I love you with all of my heart. I hate to do this when you have a chance to live! I will never forgive myself for taking life away from you but can't help thinking how amazing eternity will be with you! This will hurt you very much so but I will never EVER leave your side. And I promise not to fall asleep."

I laughed knowing he isn't able to sleep.

I realized I woulddn't be able to sleep as a vampire. Or cry, or blush, or eat human food.

I was giving up way more than I realized. But it didn't matter. I would get Edward in return and that means more to me.

He moved his lips from my ear to my wrist. He slowly opened his mouth, his cold breath on my arm, and showed his sharp, vampire teeth.

Then there was a sharp pain flowing up my wrist to my whole arm.

It felt as if it was spreading. Spreading through out my body.

I couldn't hold back a scream overpowering my mouth. When I screamed, Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it, but not hard enough to break it.

"EDWARD!"

It hurt worse than any other pain I've ever felt.

I closed my eyes and there were scenes of my life flashing on the back of my eyelids.

The more I watched the scenes play, they kept getting worse and more unhappy until it reached the scene I was hoping never to relive again.

It was the exact moment Edward left me. In the forest, where he said he was leaving me. He said that he didn't care about me.

I started to cry and felt Edward wiping them off, confused about why I had started to cry.

The pain was growing! I let out about five more screams after the first.

The scenes had quit playing. All but the worse one of all. It played once in a while, which it has only been three hours since the actual bite.

Oh but did it feel like so much longer than that. The pain changed from a sharp pain to a stabbing pain. Like a thousand needles just went into my legs, my arms, my stomach.

"EDWARD," I would scream every five minutes or so. Every time I said his name, he would squeeze my hand and kiss my forehead.

It has been hours now since I've opened my eyes. I didn't want to see the hurt faces of my family. I knew they were hurt by my pain. I could hear them speak but couldn't make out what they were saying.

I had started the stage of struggling that Edward was talking about. I kept trying to break the chains, even though I haven't even gotten my new born vampire strength yet.

I haven't gotten my vampire shape yet either.

I started to think that this first day wouldn't be much more than a whole lot of pain. Ugh…..

I needed to ask Edward what time it was. How much longer I had of this Hell.

I opened my eyes to see only Edward in the room with me, his face so disturbed it hurt me to look at him.

"Edward?" My voice hurt as bad as the rest of my body did. The pain had moved from my throat to my head, giving me a horrible headache.

"Bella, oh my sweet, sweet Bella! Don't speak, love, your voice probably hurts extremely bad by now. I'm surprised you aren't screaming your head off."

He didn't know the urge of another scream on the edge of my throat.

"Edward, how much longer of this first day do I have?"

"Bella, it's eight o' clock. You have about four more hours plus two more days. I'm so sorry…I'm so…..sorry…..sor…."His voice trailed off and he hung his head. He was ashamed of what he has done. He took my life and could do nothing about it now.

He grabbed my hand with his and started holding it, petting mine with his thumb.

"Edward, I'm still not regretting a thing about this change and you defiantly shouldn't either."

"You don't realize what I have turned you into! I'm….I'm not arguing with you anymore. You shouldn't be talking!"

"I…." He put his finger to my lips.

"Shh shh shh, no more talking."

He was being serious so I closed my eyes again. That scream over powered me again and I gritted my teeth together, trying not to scream which came out of my teeth anyway.

It was about two more hours when I finally got to sleep. Sleeping didn't make the pain go away and it didn't even make it hurt less, but it did make me quit thinking about it so much.

**Ok sorry to interrupt but just to let you know, this italic part is the dream she is having. It is still in present time and she is still in pain but with out the detail….for now. **

_I was having one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. It started out with me and Edward, as happy as can be in front of a white house, not as big as the Cullen's (I guess mine now too) but still pretty big._

_We were walking forward and as we opened the front door, everything turned white. _

_Then another background appeared. It was a romantic bedroom scene. Candles were lit everywhere and me and Edward were lying on the bed, just kissing._

_That's when I noticed Edward wasn't pail white. He was human colored; tan but not beach tanned. He was human._

_Then, dream Bella and dream Edward went under the covers and the scene changed again to a hospital. I was lying on a hospital bed this time. My stomach was big as a watermelon. Bella was holding her stomach with one hand and Edward's hand in the other._

_Bella realized she was giving birth. That couldn't happen in reality. Another thing I had to give up._

_The next thing we knew, there was a sweet baby's voice, just crying away._

_The scene changed again and we were there at our house again, eating dinner (human food) with two children; one boy who looked about nine and the other girl who looked at least two or three._

_Then there was a shaking of the house. Edward went to look out the window and coming our way was a huge wave of water. It was getting closer every minute we sat there, shocked._

_Bella tried to scramble the kids together while Edward led all of us to our basement but only Bella got there in time._

_Bella came out of the basement and came to the scene of a funeral. Three tombstones lined the ground with the names Jason, Chloe, and Edward._

_They had died. Only Bella had lived through the tragic hurricane. She couldn't live without her Edward and new children!_

_The next scene was just white walls and dream Bella just sat there, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around both knees._

I jolted awake, crying. Edward wasn't there wiping my tears.

As I came back to reality, I started thinking of the pain again! It was everywhere now. It was stinging and stabbing and hurting!

I let out a huge scream the hurt even my ears. Edward still hadn't come…..where was he?

"Edward….Edwa….E…"I tried to finish calling him but my voice hurt too much.

He promised not to leave me. Something had to be happening.

I finished wiping the tears from my face that poured because of the dream.

I hoped that dream hadn't meant something because it hurt me. Just to think of something happening to Edward hurt. I didn't think about it much because not much could happen to Edward.

Just then, I heard Edward's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Edward? Edward where…..," I stopped to take a breath, "were you? You…..," another breath, "promised you wouldn't…..leave."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry but I had to talk to Alice about this Volturi business."

"Okay," was all I wanted to say without hurting my voice some more.

He smiled but in my condition I couldn't smile back. I hurt too much.

"Oh and Bella, love?" His sweet soft voice put me in a sort of dream like phase again. I loved listening to it.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I just thought it'd be good to tell you that you have officially survived day 1. It is now twelve o' one."

**So how was the first day of pain? I thought it went pretty well but I couldn't think of any other ways to make the pain more detailed than screams and saying "the pain changed from blah to blah" so yeah ha-ha any ideas to more detailed pain, just let me know! **

**Ha anywoo….hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing!**

**One more thing….do you want the next two day summarized or to have them have their own chapter? I cant decide so I will let you!**


	9. Bella's Unusual Gift?

YO

**YO! Ha-ha hi! Last chapter was…ok I guess….not my favorite BUT I've (emphasis on I'VE….not enough comments people not enough!) decided that I'm going to put day two and three into one chapter…you know…save more chapters for them! (Edward and Bella) Hope you enjoy this chapter and if I don't get more comments I'll….I'll….sick Edward on you! Ha just a little humor but I'm not even kidding! MORE REVIEWS! :) **

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump, Thump_

_Thump_

_Thum……_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_And my heart stopped its rhythmic beating._

I smiled to myself, happy that I had survived day one and even part of day two!

The pain has grown more and more, hurting in every possible place in my body, but Edward kept his promise throughout the whole time; he just sat there, his hand always in mine.

It was the ending of the second day and it felt the exact same as the first. Tons of screams here, almost breaking Edwards hand off there. Pain growing and changing in type.

I was asleep for most of the day. Never awakening to Edwards's sweet, musical voice or to talk.

I haven't tried talking since Edward and I's conversation the first day. Although it didn't feel like it hurt, doesn't mean the pain was out of my throat.

The rest of day two, from what I remember, went by extremely slow, but I was asleep for the most part. The pain still hurt as I came out of my sleep and into day three.

It was weird. When I woke up, my body felt a reformation. Like I was changing form. But that's what day three is. Where I change to look like a vampire.

I wanted to take a reassuring deep breath but I couldn't. I couldn't breath but I didn't feel like passing out. My chest would move up and down, up and down but know air coming in or out.

I didn't have to breathe anymore. The vampire traits were already taking over my human traits. I smelt things I have never smelled before.

I felt an urge of power in me and a small pain in my wrist. Nothing like the pain I have been in for the past two days, but a pain.

I opened my eyes for the first time in two days and already felt the firing pain from Edward's venom dying down. I was almost a vampire!

I put my hand over my heart, just to make sure, and nothing. My heart had officially stopped its beating!

I looked down at where the pain had come from and saw I had broken my right wrist out of the chain. There was the strength!

I glanced over at Edward, his soft, topaz eyes not worried anymore. He looked at me differently than before. I couldn't grasp why until he handed me something and I noticed his hands didn't feel cold anymore. They same as mine.

I grabbed the mirror he held in his hands and looked at myself.

I was beautiful. My hair was long, and gorgeous. I ran my fingers through it and not one tangle. My face was as pale as Edward's and the rest of the Cullen's. And my brown eyes changed to……to…..uh-oh.

My eyes are red. I'm hungry. But what do I eat? I can't eat human food anymore!

I handed the mirror back to Edward when I noticed it was gone. My pain ALL of my pain was gone. The pain of the venom, the pain of my wrist; all gone!

"Bella, love, you can speak. There shouldn't be anymore pain."

"Ed….Edward. I'm vampire. Eternity…with you……" that's when I felt cold drops of water streaming down my face. I was crying.

I WAS CRYING? But vampires can't cry. Oh no. This must mean something went wrong. Great. All that pain for nothing.

"I'm crying?" I used my good hand, out of the chain, to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella this must be it! I have to go get Carlisle! This…this hasn't happened before."

"Edward……what?"

"Your gift, Bella. I knew you'd have one but I wasn't sure what it would be! But this is it!"

"Well then could you tell me what it is cause I'm kind of confused……"

He was out the door before he answered. I started to get up to go after him but was tugged back by the chains still on my one wrist and both ankles.

With the new strength I earned, I yanked my wrist and ankles out of the chains and sat up on the metal table.

Edward and Carlisle walked in then.

"Carlisle she cried. Tears, real tears were streaming down her cheeks." Edward seemed extremely enthused by this discovery of my talent…or what could be my talent.

"There is a couple of ways we can test this, Edward. I brought Bella some pizza. If she still has human traits then she should be able to eat this without being disgusted."

"Bella, if you dislike the pizza, just spit it out, quick."

"Will-do Edward." I gave him a smile and forged the familiar human food into my face.

I chewed and swallowed the pizza without a problem. It had a bit too much tomato sauce but it was still good.

"Wow Bella. We have found your extremely unusual gift! No other vampire has it," Carlisle said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel special?"

Edward and Carlisle laughed at me and we all headed downstairs to tell the others.

Both Carlisle and Edward were in front of me; I was a few steps behind.

I didn't have the gracefulness of a vampire. I kept all human traits and gained no vampire traits but beauty? That sucks.

I was afraid of everyone seeing me as a vampire and while thinking that, I felt a spark throughout my body. It stung for a second and then went away.

I made my way downstairs and there sat everyone on separate couches and chairs waiting for me.

When I was in front of them they all had shocked looks on there faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella, love….you look like Bella."

HUH? Duh I look like Bella…..that's me!

"Yes Edward. I thought since we've been together for some time you would know what I look like."

"No Bella," He chuckled, "You don't look like a vampire Bella. Your look is the human Bella. Blushing, clumsy, human Bella."

Of course all I could do is blush. I loved Edward!

"Carlisle I think I know what's going on."

"What is it Edwa……"

Alice cut off Carlisle. She had a vision. I can always tell when Alice has her visions. And by the look on her face, it isn't a good one.

"Sorry to interrupt the festival here. Not that I don't want to figure Bella's talent out right this second, but we have a problem. A Volturi problem."

**OK so you're probably furious. I was moving from an apartment to a house all week. And I know this is a very short chapter but the next will be my longest. I promise. **

**So how was it? Like Bella's talent? Confused about Bella's talent? **

**OK her talent is that she has the traits of a human still but can switch to the traits of a vampire. But she hasn't figured that part out quite yet. So she can eat human food, cry, blush, take showers…all! But when she wants she can have speed, strength, and need to suck blood out of animals. It's her choice.**

**So while she has the traits of a human and…lets say….is about to get hit by a bus….then she can switch to a vampire and crush it! So that means that she pretty much can't die.**

**SO R&R any comments questions or concerns. Thank you for sticking with me and being ok about these minor setbacks in my writing! Keep reading and stay in school! Ha just kidding!**


	10. Aro's Test leads to different plans

So I think some are kind of confused but hopefully this chapter will change that

**So I think some are kind of confused but hopefully this chapter will change that! I did promise to make this the longest chapter yet so….here it is! And guess what is coming back……FLUFF! Yes in this chapter Edward and Bella make time to be together! So I'm looking forward to writing those parts because I haven't in so long! More reviews and thanks for reading!**

**Previously-Alice-**"Sorry to interrupt the festival here. Not that I don't want to figure Bella's talent out right this second, but we have a problem. A Volturi problem."

"What is it Alice? What's wrong with the Volturi?" Edward was up in Alice's face now. You could tell he was scared. So was I.

"They are coming…..tomorrow."

"THAT GIVES US NO TIME TO GET BELLA'S POWER UNDER CONTROL," Edward yelled.

I sat back, stiff, wondering what overpowered Edward like that.

"Then we best get started," said Carlisle. He got up and took mine and Edward's hands and pulled us into his office.

He shut his office door and turned to face us.

"Carlisle, this isn't going to work. They are going to come too soon and Bella won't be ready...they'll…they'll take my Bella from me."

I went over to Edward and kissed him hard on his lips, we haven't done that in a while.

Once this whole Volturi thing is over, I want to get back with just Edward and I. And my new (or not so new) family.

"It will be ok Edward. I trust you and Carlisle to get me ready by tomorrow."

I put my arms around Edward's neck and rested my head on his chest. With his hand, he tilted my face to his and kissed me, passionately on the lips once more.

"Enough talk, let's get started," It was just like Carlisle to start taking some charge of things.

"Ok so I have completely figured Bella's power out. She can have the choice of vampire or human traits and she can choose which time to have which trait!"

"Huh?" I blurted. Once I said that, I blushed and could feel it redden my cheeks. That's when I realized what they meant.

"Wait, so when I want to I can be human?"

"No Bella, you'll still BE a vampire but you'll look and act the part of a human," Edward smiled as he told me this. I obviously still had the shade of red on my cheeks.

"So that means once I step outside, if I don't want to, I don't need to thirst on blood? And I can be near humans?"

I started crying. If that was the truth, I didn't have to stay away from Charlie and Renee. I could see them again. Soon.

"That's exactly right, Bella. Man I wish I had that power," Carlisle looked like he was off in his own little world so with all of me and Edward's questions answered, we stepped out of his office and into our bedroom.

I sat on the bed as Edward shut our door. He came and sat by me, wiping the tears from my face.

"So it's true then. Right now I'm pretty much a human."

Edward chuckled, "Yes Bella, you can choose when to be vampire and when to be human."

"So lets say I want to visit Charlie and Renee, I turn human, but oh no! On my way back home, a dangerous criminal is chasing me down! So I turn to vampire, and use the speed to get home fast and safe."

I looked over at Edward, who I couldn't hear responding. He was on the floor laughing at me!

"Do you find this funny, Edward?"

"I'm sor….sorry Bella but it…..it was so funny…," He couldn't talk. He was laughing too hard.

"Well am I right, or am I right? I mean why not use speed if you're getting chased by a bad guy?" I was still confused at why he was laughing at me. I mean, I didn't catch it as funny.

"Bella, if a bad guy chases a vampire, they can't hurt us, love! You know when you hit me; it hurts you more than it hurts me! Well it did when you were human."

"Oh," was all I said in response. That made Edward slow his laughing. He sat down beside me and we lay down, but I know I heard him chuckle every now and again.

We lay there for what felt like hours but in reality was only one. I turned to face Edward.

"Edward, well with all the 'changing me into a vampire' and 'training me for the Volturi', we haven't got time for just…well for just us."

"Oh, love I know. And I wish it was all over but this is serious things we are dealing with. But I think I can make it up to you…"

He sat up and lay down on top of me. Not completely but with his hands supporting his weight so he wouldn't crush me.

He used one hand to brush my hair back and lifted my face. He crushed his lips to mine, while I obeyed every motion his lips made by following them.

Edward shifted over so I was on top now. I directed our lips now and moved them along ever so slowly. Slowly but passionately.

While still kissing, Edward moved his hands to my hips and slowly raised them up my shirt to my stomach. His cold hands felt unusually good right now.

Was it our wedding night all over again? Is this what Edward is getting to?

Alice interrupted my thoughts and me and Edward's time together, "Edward, Bella," She said from outside the door, "We have to help Bella learn to power her gift!

Edward stopped our kissing and removed his cold hand from my stomach.

"We're coming Alice!" Once Alice's footsteps were faded, Edward spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bella, but Alice is right and I lost track of time. We'll do this more often even with all of this commotion going on."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips, hopefully to tell him thanks and I believe him.

He took me by my hand and scooped me into his arms. We walked down the stairs this time, not like the usual vampire running.

Only Carlisle and Alice were waiting in the living room for us. He sat on the couch, very serious like.

Edward sat down beside Carlisle and sat me down on his lap. They are speaking to each other, I can tell. Their lips are moving fast and no sound. Vampire talk.

"Uhmm," I interrupted.

They both looked at me and stopped their vampire talk.

"Anything you guys can know, I get to know too!"

They both laughed and Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok we'll stop, Bella," said Carlisle, still laughing.

**OK hi. I didn't really want to go through EVERYTHING they did to get Bella ready so Bella will just sum it up )**

We trained for hours and hours; let's just say it was midnight before we got done.

The whole time we practiced a lot of human things like eating human food and tripping down stairs, (that one was an accident but it helped!) blushing, (that was because of the stairs) and taking showers.

Then we got to the really hard part, the switch. It was hard at first but Carlisle figured out how I should do it. I just think about a vampire trait (like running or blood….) and I turn into a vampire so-to-say.

After we were done, I change back into human, which I liked better. All except for being beautiful. Which Edward constantly reminded me of how beautiful I looked human and vampire

Edward took my hand and we slowly walked upstairs so I could take a shower and get rest for tomorrow.

My shower took about 25 minutes. I just stood there for a minute, rehearsing what I would say to the Volturi.

I soon got bored with that and decided to wing it. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and stepped out of the shower. Then I got dressed for bed quickly, because I know Edward will be waiting.

The circles under my eyes caught my attention in the mirror. I was tired but I could change that!

I unlocked the door and stood in the middle of the bedroom. I thought about not sleeping and felt a prick go through me.

Quick I ran back to the mirror and it had worked! I changed into a vampire. This is going to be easier than I thought it would.

"Bella? Come to bed, you need your sleep…" before he could finish, he got what I was doing.

"I will be staying awake with you tonight, Edward. Vampires don't need sleep."

He chuckled and grabbed my waist. He pulled me onto the bed and for a while, we just sat there like that.

Later we talked about what the Volturi visit would be like. He told me they were coming to see if I was vampire and if so, then what was my gift. They knew I would have one.

I was scared. I told Edward that and he just hugged me, told me everything would be ok but I had a feeling things wouldn't go ok. That things would go horribly wrong.

We talked for the rest of the night. Never slept a wink but surprisingly I don't feel tired. I can't even remember what we talked about, because we talked about so many things. Well it doesn't matter now, what does matter is how I present myself to the Volturi.

Edward said the second the Volturi leave, he has a surprise for me, a little 'the Volturi have finally left and now we have time to ourselves' type present.

"Bella," Edward interrupted, "We need to get you dressed and ready. And we should probably practice once more."

I jumped out of bed and walked up to Edward. He grabbed my waist and I put my arms around his neck. We pressed our lips together, both stone cold now.

We stood there for about a minute, just kissing away, each kiss even more meaningful that the last. To me, they all meant something different. A good luck, a your beautiful, a I love to be around you, and the most important and my favorite, an I love you.

And they all meant something to me.

Edward pulled away then, and I tried to put on my best puppy dog pout. I don't think it worked. Edward picked me up and started taking me to the bathroom so I could get dressed when I saw him staring into my eyes, a real worried look on his face.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Your eyes are red, Bella. You need to eat as a vampire. And the Volturi's test will probably be outside."

"The moment you smell blood, you'll run off mad. You may even try to eat a…..human." Edward had something to worry about and now I'm worried too!

"But can't we say I haven't mastered that yet? I mean I can't eat animals! Or humans!. I can just say I stay human most of the time."

"I don't think that will work with them. The test will consist of three things: The eating, The speed, and The gift.

We have mastered your gift and your speed shouldn't be a problem with how many times you have ran with me. But the eating might be a problem."

I stood there sort of shocked, thinking about ways The eating might go. I was getting too concerned so I got out of Edwards grip and headed for the bathroom.

Edward grabbed me and turned me, facing him. He met my lips once more, emotion pouring out by the way he was kissing me. He soon let me go and shut the door behind me, for I was too dizzy to do it myself.

I changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a blue tank top with hearts on it. My god said it would be best presentable but I knew he just wanted me to wear his favorite.

When I was done changing, I splashed water onto my face, just to make sure this is really happening. Sure was.

I stepped back into our room and sat on the bed. Alice is supposed to come up soon to tell me when the Volturi will be here. But when Alice came, she brought everyone with her.

"Bella," Emmet was speaking, "I wish you good luck." Rosalie elbowed him and he spoke more, "and I know you'll do the best possible you can do and if you mess up know we will all still love you."

"This goes for everyone Bella. We just made Emmet say it for us." Everyone started laughing even Edward and I at Esme's comment.

After laughter calmed down, Alice stepped forward. "We have no time for laughter. The Volturi will be here in two minutes!"

Edward scooped me up and ran downstairs. I don't know why since I can now run that fast too.

We all stood at the front door just awaiting the arrival of the group who will decide my fate. And two minutes flew by faster than I thought it would. There was a huge knock at the door.

Carlisle opened it and there they were, in person. The Volturi.

"Bella, long time no see. And Edward, still looking decent."

Edward about threw himself at them but was held back by Emmet.

"Well, Bella, I see your appearance is vampire, lets see you run. You'll run around the table, up the stairs, back down again, and end up on that chair. Got that?"

"Yes, I got it." I was shivering. I knew I could do this but I was scared. Terrified actually.

I thought about running. That's it just running. And then I felt light. Like a feather. I looked down and I was at a run. A vampire run.

I now focused on where I was going. I made it around the table, then up the stairs. I also made it back down but I couldn't find the chair. That's when I spotted it in the Dementri's strong arms way above his and my head.

I ran up to him and snatched the chair from his hands, placed it where it was supposed to be, and sat down. Felix, Jane and Demintri stood there, shocked.

Aro didn't seem as shocked as much disapproved. But by what? I did that perfectly! I was sort of proud of myself!

Aro wrote something down on a clip board and faced us again. "Okay that tested both speed and strength. And you passed both."

Everyone smiled in relief and Edward pecked me on the lips in congrats.

"Now your second test is food. How you eat as a vampire really says who you are. So let us take this outside."

I froze. I was scared stiff that I might eat a human. Charlie. Angela. Jessica. Mike.

I took a deep breath and held my nose. I knew that the instant I smelled something I would go after it no matter what it was.

I pictured in my mind a fox. A big orange fox. Jittery, I let go of my nose and I smelled a riveting smell coming from the woods. That was a good sign it wasn't a human

I was off into the woods with everyone following behind. They could control their hunger.

Then I grabbed something in my hands. It had the same smell. I took a great big bite into it, hoping, praying it is an animal. I opened my eyes to see what I ate and there it was, in my hands. An orange fox.

Everyone started clapping while Aro stood there, shaking his head. He wrote something else down and looked at us.

That was to see how well you could control your hunger as a vampire, so you don't eat humans. But that's just for the Cullen's sake. You also passed.

With that, everyone patted my back and started heading for the house for my last test. My most confident test.

Edward stayed behind to wait for me. I wasn't done eating! I finished the fox and started to walk with Edward, his arm around my waist.

"Was that good? Your eyes are beautiful brown again."

"Very good! I think this vegetarian thing will be a breeze!"

We walked into the front door, everyone there waiting for us. This was the most important test.

"Carlisle is to talk it out as Bella performs it," Felix said.

I hated the tone they talked to my family in. So hateful!

"Bella can turn to human. When human she can take showers, cry, blush, and eat human food. But she still is a vampire, no beating heart."

"But when she wants she can turn into a vampire, fast running, eating animals, strength. Very unique gift," Carlisle finished.

"I don't believe you!" Aro yelled. It made the house shake.

"Bella, if you don't have the gift Carlisle made up for you, you're coming with us."

"IT'S NOT MADE UP!" I screamed. Everyone was shocked but Aro and Felix. They stood there, mad.

"Prove it then."

I thought of human food and changed into human. Then I grabbed a piece of cold pizza from the fridge and took a bite from it. I chewed and swallowed.

"So, vampires can eat human food. They just don't enjoy it. You aren't proving anything Mrs. Bella."

I got a cup of water and threw it on my skin.

"It's probably burning you, but you're being strong and taking it."

I yelled! I was frustrated. There was only one more thing I could do to prove to them I wasn't lying.

I thought of Charlie and Renee. Never seeing them again. Going off some place miles away, leaving them alone.

I felt tears stream down my face. I was crying. Aro came over to me and wiped one tear onto his finger. He flicked it into his mouth.

"You weren't lying! Why Bella this is a magnificent gift! Everyone in Volterra will be ecstatic to have you there."

"It was great seeing everyone again. Bella passed! And because she did so well, she will be accompanying us back to Volterra."

"NO! BELLA IS STAYING RIGHT HERE!" Edward was loudest today. I tried to run up and kiss him but was held back by the Volturi.

"Bella is coming and that's final. She may take one person with her."

"I'll go with Bella," Edward said.

"Anyone except for Edward," Aro was just being mean now. Rude and mean.

It got silent. Alice stepped forward "I'll go with Bella."

"Alice, sweetie no. Let Esme or Carlisle to do it," Jasper was worried they would do something to Alice. Just as Edward to me.

"It will be fine, Jasp." She kissed him and we all headed out the door.

"I love you Edward," was all I could say before I was forced outside.

"We will all be driving to Volterra. Alice, we are going to take your porche. Felix, Demintri, you run back. Jane, sit in back with Alice. Bella, you're sitting in front with me."

"Why, Aro? Why are we going back to Volterra? Why can't I see my husband?" I was crying. Trying to hide the tears I looked out the window.

"Your gift is rare and we need to test on you. You may be in Volterra the rest of eternity. You may even get to join the Volturi."

"What if I don't want to?" I was gritting my teeth together.

"Well, missy, you don't have a choice."

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

"What do we do? My beautiful Bella is gone! They may never give her back to me! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"Edward, calm it. We will rescue Bella. It will take time and a lot of planning but we will get through it." Carlisle was always the reassuring kind.

I miss my love dearly. They are going to turn her into one big science experiment. I can't let Bella go through that.

If I was human, I would cry right now. I already miss her warmth, her kisses, her love.

"Maybe you should go take time off Bella. Think of yourself."

"Esme I can't do that. Bella is my life!"

"Why don't you four boys go to a bar or something and me and Rose can have a girls night!"

"Sounds fun Eddie, want to?" I hate when Emmet calls me Eddie.

"Fine Emmie! I'll go. But only for a while. And no alcohol. You know what it does to me."

"Deal."

We waved goodbye to the girls and headed for Emmet's jeep. Maybe this would help a bit. I just can't help but think every second I'm not trying to get her back, she is slipping more and more away from me.

We got to the bar and as I thought, the whole time I was thinking of just one person.

Bella.


	11. The Cullen Plan

Ok so it has been a few days…

**Ok so it has been a few days….or a week but I was at a camp! But I'm back and writing and that is all that matters! So I left off with Bella with the Volturi and Edward off at a bar? Not like Edward huh? But I am trying to get the characters more on track than the last chapter so here is big #11!**

**Edwards POV**

I was sitting there across from Jasper, just staring off into space, wondering when this guy's night would end. We needed to get my Bella and no one was doing anything about it! I'm scared for her. Alice too.

"EDWARD!"

I jolted from my thinking, looking around like an idiot.

"Edward, we have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. What are you doing?"

"Guys, I can't help but think of Bella. Anywhere we go, she is at the top of my mind! Why aren't we doing anything to get her back? I know you all love her too."

"Just not as much as you," Emmet was thinking.

"Emmet I heard that!"

Emmet laughed, "Well it's true!"

"Boys, boys. Edward, we have to wait until they get to Volterra. Or else they will be onto us that we are following them. When we get back to the house, we will start making the plan."

I nodded my head and began drinking my soda. I know vampires aren't supposed to eat human things but as I have told Bella, I can eat it, it just doesn't taste the best!

We all had a few more drinks before it was time to leave. All of us piled back into the Jeep and drove to the house.

I opened the front door to see Esme and Rosalie painting their nails. Esme looked like she was having a great time but something about Rosalie just didn't seem right.

"Carlisle, go ahead and get everyone together…..but Rosalie."

Rosalie turned to face me. "Why do I need to stay?"

"I want to speak with you for a second." She followed me up the stairs and into my room.

I shut the door and sat on me and Bella's bed. She came and sat next to me.

"Yes Edward? What do you want to talk about?"

"You don't seem yourself. You seem kind of sad. Is something the matter? I am your brother and you can tell me anything!"

She smiled. Then her smile faded and she paused. Finally she spoke. "It's Bella. I'm worried about her and have been since you boys left. I haven't liked Bella since you brought her home. And the talk we had did nothing much for me."

"But now, she seems to be growing on me. I really would like to start being better friends with her. You know not just family."

I grinned at her. I am glad she is opening up to me. Also glad she likes Bella now. I nodded my head telling her to continue.

"I think we need to save her. If we don't, she will turn into another Aro. And we don't need another one of those! One is enough!"

We laughed and stood up. "I get your pain Rosalie because I feel the same!" I gave her a tight hug and started to the stairs.

"Edward?" I stopped and turned.

"Yeah Rose?"

"Will you not speak of this to anyone? Not even to Emmet or Esme. Or even Carlisle. Please."

"I promise you I won't, Rosalie. You can trust me."

We both walked out of the room and into the living room with the rest of the family. Everyone was in a different chair, talking away.

"Ahem." Everyone watched us walk into the room and smiled.

"Ok then. Since everyone is here, we can get started."

Carlisle laid out a piece of white cardboard paper to write on. He defiantly had the best handwriting of the family so I could tell he would be the one to write down our plan.

"What I think we should do is make a distraction," said Carlisle.

"There will be a parade in four days. It will be held in Volterra and everyone who is anyone will be there."

"Then why weren't we invited?" Of course Emmet was the one to ask that.

We all started laughing. "Because Emmet. I don't think the Volturi like us very much!"

"Ok everyone! Let's not get distracted by Emmet's ignorance!"

I started chuckling. I usually never laugh. Except when I'm with Bella. She always makes me laugh.

"So we will threaten the Volturi that if they don't release Bella, we will show ourselves to humans. Then I'm hoping they will chase us down so we can lead them back here to Forks."

"That is where you come in, Edward. You will go around Volterra and swoop in to rescue Bella while the Volturi chase us. Most likely there will be someone guarding her like she is a prisoner. To them she is one. One big experiment."

I hated how he was speaking of my love. Like she is nothing but a toy. Getting tossed around from place to place.

"I'm sorry Edward. But this is the truth. This is why we are rescuing her."

I nodded at him. He smiled and continued.

"I'm pretty sure you can take whoever is guarding her. Take him or her down and then rescue Bella. I'll send Alice a message to tell her what we are going to do. Edward, I'm afraid you and Bella will have to leave once you get to her. The Volturi will be looking for you for a while and the first place they will look is Forks."

He is right. Bella and I aren't safe in Forks any longer. Maybe we can convince Charlie to move with us. Bella needs a parent around sometimes.

"Alright. Since I know my side of the plan, I'm going to go look at places where me and Bella can go. I may even buy a house there. You know, lay low for a while. I think Bella will enjoy that."

"I think your right, Edward. Go ahead. If there are any drastic changes, I will come and get you."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

I walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's office. Where are Bella and I going to go? France? Rome? China? No I got it. We will move to Australia. I'm sure people are nice there and it's far from Forks. It will be a long plane ride but we can manage.

We will blend in as humans so we can't run there. Get a normal house, normal cars. It will be just like Forks but better!

I bought our plane tickets and my new Volvo, I changed the color and license plate, and I'm now looking for a house. I don't know what Bella wants but I'm sure stairs aren't included.

I ended up buying a one story house with a lot of trees and flowers in the yard. The inside is nice and roomy and the furniture is set far apart so Bella will not be tripping in this new house. Or, so I hope.

**Bella's POV**

This is the longest car ride I have ever been in. It is bumpy, and cold. Colder than the skin on my arms. I can tell Alice is just as uncomfortable as I am.

We aren't aloud to talk. Or barely move for that matter. Only noises were my slow breathes. After a while Aro turned to stare at me and I just completely quit breathing.

After a few hours, we pulled up to a factory looking building. Smoke was rising from pipes at the top. This can't be where they are training me at!

"Don't worry, Bella. This isn't where we are starting the training. We have to get a few supplies here first."

I nodded my head and squeezed out a small smile, just for their convenience. Then they walked off and only Alice and I were left in the small, freezing, locked car.

"Alice, why hasn't Edward or Carlisle…or anyone done anything to rescue us yet? Are they even thinking of us?"

I looked out the window, afraid of escaping tears. Alice put a hand on my shoulder. When I glanced over at her, she was in vision mode.

After a minute or two she came out of it, huge smile plastered on her angelic face.

I smiled, "What is it, Alice?"

"Oh Edward hasn't QUIT thinking of you! They are all making a plan as we speak! But I do have one piece of bad news."

My smile faded to a worried frown.

"And?"

"Well after this plan takes action, you and Edward might have to be on the run for a while. Like a year while. He wants to move to Australia. There are some vampire friends of ours there and they say they like it there. That is probably where he got the idea. Are you ok?"

This is going all so fast! Australia? What about Charlie? Renee? The Cullen's?

"We will all be fine, Bella. I promise you! But here come Aro and them so not another word about it ok?"

"Yeah ok Alice."

I couldn't start crying or they would know we were up to something. I started playing with my thumbs. It helps some.

"Ok Bella, Alice. Now we are off to the lab. Alice just to tell you, you are free to leave any time you like. Actually you are probably a bit of a set back for us!"

I had to hold Alice's hand's down which are now balled up into fists. She would punch him if I would let her.

"Thank you……..Aro" It was hard for her to get a thank you out after what he said.

The next thing I know, we are pulled up to a 20 story high white building with mirror glass windows. This is it.

I feel horrible in my stomach now. I was alright with this all at first. Until Aro whipped out the eternity with him. My eternity is to be spent with Edward and Edward only. Not some vampire kidnapper, jerk, thing, guy!

I had to play with my thumbs again. It isn't working as well now.

"Ok Bella and Alice. Get out of the car and walk directly behind me. Any sudden movements or escape plans, it will be the end of both of you!"

**Ok I love this chapter! The plan, Edwards destination plan….just all of it! If there are ANY questions about any of my previous chapters I would love answering them for you. But I have a few questions for all of you!**

**What are some Australian names? Are they different from American names? What are some common ones?**

**What kind of parade should it be?**

**What should Edward and Bella's house look like in Australia? Beside it being one story.**

**Should they take Charlie and Renee and Phil along too?**

**What kind of things should Aro do to Bella before Edward rescues her?**

**I was thinking of Bella just finally becoming full vampire and giving Aro her gift so they will quit chasing after her. What do you think about that?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And seriously there had better be more that 5 reviews in the little box before I write again or else. And you don't wanna know what the else means! ******** Love ya! **

**Future Mrs. Edward Masen Cullen!**


	12. About To Take Some Action!

**Ok so I'm starting my writing on this story again! ((: Awesome huh? So we left off with Edward buying their house in Australia and Bella finally appearing at the experiment lab. I'm going to go through the four days quickly as I want to get to rescuing Bella….if Edward can….((: Enjoy this chapter and R&R please! Thanks! Chapter 12!**

**Edwards POV**

I finished with the housing issue in Australia and focused my attention to how I was going to rescue my Bella.

I walked into my room and shut my door behind me. My room was totally quiet, everyone else downstairs figuring out what their position will be in the rescue.

I decided to go with Carlisle's suggestion of going around the Volturi and the others attacking them as I rescue Bella. Alice can leave as she wishes.

I soon got tired of thinking the horrible fate of Bella and needed to take some time off. This is when Emmet and Jasper would bug me to go to a bar!

I walked down the stairs to see everyone sitting on a couch or chair, eyes glued to the TV. They were watching the weather for Volterra the day of the parade.

I was curious on what kind of parade they would be having at this time of year so I went and took a seat beside Carlisle and Esme. I turned my head to face Carlisle and get his attention.

"Carlisle?" I stared at him until his eyes focused my way.

"Yes, Edward? What is it?"

He muted the TV and everyone turned to stare.

"I was just wondering…what kind of parade are they having this time of year? Just curious." I ran my hand through my bronze hair as I awaited an answer.

"I suppose it is the annual Rose Parade. Before you ask, it is a parade for which they celebrate the ladies of the town. It's like a valentines day here, but they have a parade instead."

I nodded, my forehead creased because I was in thought.

Everyone put their eyes back on the TV as Carlisle un-muted it.

We all sat there, watching the weather, then the news for about another hour until there was a phone call for Alice.

Jasper was standing there, holding the phone to his chest as he looked at Carlisle for an answer. I made my way over to him as I took the phone away.

I put it up to my ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Edward. I wasn't expecting you," said Charlie in a less than enthused voice.

"Sorry Charlie but Alice isn't here at the moment."

"Well I just wanted to know if she had seen Bella around. She was supposed to come over and visit for a while."

"Did she tell you she would," I wondered. Bella couldn't see Charlie or Renee for I'm sure they would notice her change.

"Well, not in so many words but I thought she might. Do you know where she is?"

I sat there thinking of an excuse for a second.

"You there, Edward?" I had taken too long.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm here. Er….Alice took her…shopping. You know how much Alice loves that. And she loves Bella just as much so…uh…she took her shopping."

"Oh, alright Edward. Just have her call me when she gets home, okay?"

"Well, Charlie it may be a few days. She is also spending the night with a friend…Angela I think. Alice too. I'll have her call you as soon as she can."

"Ok, thank you Edward."

"Your welcome, Charlie. Goodbye." I was about to hang up when I heard Charlie's voice call out "Edward wait".

I put the phone back up to my ear, "Yes Charlie?"

"I just wanted to say….er….I'm sorry, Edward."

I was confused. What would he have to be sorry about?

"For what would you need to be sorry to me about, Charlie?"

He could hear the confusion in my voice, "Well just for the hard times I have given you in the past. I was just worried about Bella being so young…I really haven't noticed your love 'till a little bit after the wedding."

"Well Charlie, I love your daughter, as much as I love my life. And much, much more than that. And I always hope she feels the same. Every waking moment, I wonder why I deserve her. Because in reality, I don't."

"That's very nice of you to say, Edward," I could hear the smile in his voice. "So do you forgive me? For everything I have said to you? Before you answer, just know that I care about you. You're my son-in-law."

"I never took any comment towards me in offence, Charlie," I tried to sound as sincere as possible. "That really means the world to me that you care that much of me. I care for you the same, Charlie. You are my father-in-law!"

"Okay Edward. Well I'll have to catch up with you later. I have to get back to the station. I'm on a break."

"Alright. Goodbye Charlie."

"Bye, Edward."

I hung up the phone and faced my very curious family.

"It was just Charlie. He was wondering why Bella hadn't come to see him. I honestly feel sorry for him. He wont be able to see Bella the same Bella ever again. Although, neither will we."

Everyone nodded, all feeling Charlie's pain.

I needed to get out of the house. Charlie's conversation just le me to think of Bella again.

"I'm heading out to Seattle, everyone. I really need a break."

"Ok Edward, but hurry back. We need to do some more planning before long. We only have three more days left until we have to move out towards Volterra."

"Will do, Carlisle."

I ran towards the door and glanced back at my family once more before heading for my Volvo. I started the engine, listening to it purr. Then I pulled from the drive way and started for Seattle.

I hate being away from Bella. I just want to take her in my arms and place a hand on her delicate cheeks. Plant a kiss on her beautiful lips.

But just thinking of Bella wont bring her back to me. I focused my attention back on the road. It was cloudy outside, looking to rain any second.

Cars flew by, but I didn't notice. Bella is still on the back of my mind. I shook my head, maybe to get rid of it, I'm not sure. But it didn't work.

Maybe thinking or her wasn't all bad. I was just thinking of the bad things. What about the good. Her warm smile, her now stone face, her non-blushing cheeks….I'm going nowhere with this.

Feeling like just seconds ago I had left, I pulled into the busy city of Seattle. People walking along the side walks without a clue, cars rustling among the streets, trying to get to their destination.

Where I was going, I had yet to find out. I decided to pull up to the antique store and look at the fake antique's with tags that read "From 1920. Real Antique". I chuckled as I remember seeing some of the real items these ones impersonated in my time.

A plump lady with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes came beside me.

"Sir, do you need any assistance?" I jumped backwards a few steps from the startling lady.

As I faced her, she looked at me as every other girl did. Married or not married, too old or too young, they looked at me like I was the most beautiful creature they had ever seen. If Bella was here with me, she would tell me I was and wonder how I didn't see it.

I pulled back to reality and answered, "No thank you. I'm doing just fine," and I even gave her a quick smile.

Looking like she was going to pass out, she nodded and started to walk off, grasping everything on her way not to fall down.

I started to chuckle again and began searching again.

About 30 minutes later, I glance down at the clock on my cell phone and was shocked. I needed to get home before I got a concerned Carlisle calling me. To me 30 minutes wasn't long but to Carlisle, it was eternity.

………………………………...

I pulled my Volvo back into our garage. I took the key out the ignition and place them in my left pocket. The ride back wasn't as bad as the first ride. I didn't spend so much time thinking of Bella than thinking of how best to rescue Bella.

I stepped into the house and everyone was gathered around the kitchen table like this morning and placed myself in the group.

"Ah Edward. How was Seattle?" Carlisle was always worried about us. It made me both annoyed and reassuring.

"Fine Carlisle. It got my mind off things!"

"Great," said Esme, "Well we all have decided to put this meeting off 'till the morning. We all just need to go our separate way's for the rest off the afternoon."

I nodded and gave a brief smile before heading up the stairs into my room.

I left the door open; with Bella gone, there was no reason for shutting it. I lay on my bed for the rest of the night, just thinking. Thinking of my Bella, once again.

This morning my eyes were opened by the beautiful sunshine. Very rare for Forks. I had been resting my eyes for a couple of hours when tired of thinking of my poor, suffering Bella.

As much as I care about her and love her with all of my non-beating heart, today I was going to try not to think of her. Or at least think good of her and not what those monsters may be doing.

I got up and walked over to my dresser. I picked out some blue jeans and a white button up shirt to wear today.

Today the family would just be planning and deciding, deciding and planning. All though I had to make a few calls to make sure me and Bella absolutely have our Australian house.

I would wait until later to do that.

When I got downstairs, it was deserted. There was a note taped to the back of the door. It read:

**Edward,**

**The family has gone hunting for a while. We didn't want to bother you. We will bring home a mountain lion or two. When you awake and read this note, Emmet says hi.**

**Carlisle and ****Emmet.**

I laughed. It was just like Emmet to make a joke of things. I walked over to the TV and turned it on. Something I very rarely did was watch television. I decided to watch an educational piece and turned my attention to the Food Channel.

I easily got bored with television and turned it off. It should still be an hour or so until the others get back.

A couple seconds later, my pants started to vibrate. I took out my cell phone and looked at the name: Alice. My hands started to shake so I had difficulty opening the phone.

Once open I started to speak, "He…Hello? Alice?" My voice was shaking as bad as my hands now.

"Hey Edward," she whispered, "I snuck away for a second, told them I needed some fresh air. I don't have much time to tell you but Bella and I are fine. They are just about to start experiments,"

"Is Bella with you? Can I speak to her," I interrupted

"No, she isn't with me. They didn't care what happened to me so they let me come alone. They watch her like hawks."

My face fell a little. "Ok is that all you needed to say?"

"No. Also you guys may wanna make your move up here tomorrow. They are thinking of moving to a different lab in a different country. But they wont tell anyone where. You would have to search for years to find them. You need to make your move."

I nodded continuously until she finished. "The others are out hunting. I'll tell them when they get back. So where does Bella stay?"

She was silent.

"Alice?"

"I'd…er….rather not say, Edward."

"Alice," I said rougher.

"They have her in a cell, Edward. They only let her out for tests. They treat her as a prisoner."

I dropped the phone and fell to my knee's. I buried my face into my palms.

Once I calmed myself down, I picked the phone back up.

"Alice?"

She had hung up. I put the phone back in my pocket and collapsed on the couch. Bella. My Bella. A prisoner.

Not long after, Carlisle, Esme, and the family walked in. They were holding a mountain lion in each of their hands. One or two? They got me five!

They set them down by the table and came to sit beside me. I must have had a worried face on because that's what I read in theirs.

"Edward?" That was Carlisle.

I took my phone back out and replayed me and Alice's conversation. While it was playing, I took my food to my room and shut my door. I needed privacy.

A prisoner.

_"They have her in a cell, Edward. They only let her out for tests. They treat her as a prisoner."_

That line kept playing and playing in my head. Every time it did, I broke a piece of flesh off the animal I was on. I finished all five in about ten minutes. That's how many times that message replayed.

I threw the scraps out the window-I'll clean those up later-and headed back toward my family.

Carlisle handed my phone back to me.

"Ok everyone. You know what Alice said. We leave tomorrow."

Everyone gave Carlisle a nod and talked amongst themselves. I went into Carlisle's office to call the Australian Real-Estate.

I called Sydney, my vampire friend/Australian Real-Estate Agent.

"Ello, Australian Real-Estate Agent Sydney speaking. How may I help you?"

I smiled to myself. I love her accent.

"Yes, Sydney? This is Edward Cullen. I'm buying the one-story blue house or my wife and I on the coast?"

"Ah, yes! Ello, Edward! How are you today?"

"Good Sydney, thank you! So how much are we talking to finish this house off? I'll pay anything for my Bella."

I heard a smile in her voice as she spoke, "The house will come out to 250,000 American dollars. How does that sound?"

"Good, Sydney. I'll send it over by mail. You should get it before we move in. Maybe. There has been a small change in plan."

"Just as long as I get it, Edward. And while your up here, we will need to hang out with you and your wife. My husband and I, I mean. Keep in-touch, okay?"

I nodded, "We will. Good day, Sydney."

"Good day."

Once I put down the phone, I decided to go downstairs again, with my family.

I sat on our couch between Rose and Jasper and got into conversation with them.

It was about 9:00 and everyone was pretty exhausted. Not sure why since we never did anything today.

For the last time today, I made my way back up the stairs and into my room. I laid on my bed, hands behind my head, thinking.

Tomorrow we will be going to the Rose Parade. While the rest of the family threatens to show themselves to the people of Volterra and get chased by the Volturi, I will rescue Bella and take her to our new house.

Then the Volturi should trap the family, but that is where Alice will step in and help the family fight them off. Hopefully they defeat them but surely they will keep looking for Bella and I. After a few years of hiding, we will return to Forks and all face the Volturi for the last time. We hope to defeat them completely.

And with those thoughts, you could have sworn I drifted off to sleep.

**Bella's (short) POV**

I was sitting on the stone bench in my cell. It was cold; colder than Edward's skin. It was dark, and wet, and extremely depressing. Alice got to stay with me when she decided to and of course that was the whole time. So we kept each other company.

She just stepped outside for some fresh air. Luckily, they don't watch her as they watch me. A worker of Aro and my own personal body guard, Joshua, informed me that my first test will be in about ten minutes. I'm nervous.

Soon after my worrying, Alice stepped back in the cell, smile on her face. Not an excited smile but an "everything is alright" smile.

"Alice, how was your 'fresh air'?"

I laughed.

"Nice. I also snuck in a phone call to your husband," she whispered.

"WHAT," I nearly yelled. Alice shh'd me. "What did he say?"

That he and the family are coming tomorrow. Survive their tests today, Bella and we are set free tomorrow."

I felt the smile stretch across my face as she spoke.

"You know, you don't have to go through another day. You can leave."

She smiled, "Yes but then we wouldn't have this alone time together! Just us girls!"

Set free tomorrow. No more constant thinking of Edward and I kissing or hugging or even talking! Tomorrow I get to live it.

"Mrs. Cullen," said Joshua, "It is time for your first test."

**I love this chapter! But is there a chapter I don't like? Ha probably not. I just got finished with Breaking Dawn and I think it changed my perspective on writing. Did anyone else see a difference? Ok well please Review and tell me what you think! Thanks! Future Mrs Edward Masen Cullen.**

**((:**


	13. The Plan Starts To Unfold

Ugh…I hate going back to school

**Ugh…I hate going back to school. It's fine once I get there but the first few days are the worst! Well after what feels like years, I am here to write yet another chapter of my story. **

**It kinda seems pointless cause the Breaking Dawn book is already released (at least in America it is) but I enjoy my story and I hope you do also so…here I continue….enjoy this suspenseful chapter! :) Please review and tell me how you are liking it….I'm far from done.**

**Edward's POV…(again)**

I jolted from my unusual sleeping trance, or whatever it was that I had fallen into, and was on my feet within seconds after my back was off the bed.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with everything on our plate today; there is a lot to do but only one task came to the front of my mind and that is to rescue the beautiful newborn vampire that I love.

I found a pair of blue jeans and a brown shirt, both with the tags still attached, sitting on the side table of mine and Bella's oversized bed. I detached the tags and ripped the clothes on faster than a human eye even thinks to blink.

To check the time, I took a quick glance down at my watch which told me that it was only three in the morning and we still had a while before we could even start to think of making our way to Volterra. I can tell it's going to be a long day.

I grabbed onto the stairs railing, which was very unnecessary, and slowly stepped down the stairs like I had eternity to waste, which was oh-so true.

When I reached the final step, I stretched around the wall separating the stairs from the living room and looked to see who I would have to deal with this morning.

It was only sweet, fragile looking Esme, reading a new book Alice had bought her before she left with Bella.

I took a seat by her, putting my right arm around her shoulders and keeping my left in the pocket that also held my cell phone.

She took a quick look at me and gave me a small smile, then returned to her book.

I searched my mind for just a hint of something to overcome this complete boredom that just hit me. I could always drive around somewhere with the other men of the household, but that would mean having to communicate with other people. That's out.

I could just drive alone but how is that more fun than just sitting at home? I could read, but I've read every book we own at least fifty times.

Television is not even an option, considering it is a waste of valuable time and IQ points. I chuckled to myself. I had all the time in the world.

Emmet's quiet bickering interrupted my thoughts as he and Jasper both made their way loudly stomping down the stairs. Esme put her mark in her book, knowing she would no longer have any quiet time to herself let alone enough to read her book.

She glanced my way and gave a weak smile as she got up to greet them and head off to find Carlisle. For planning purposes I presumed.

All I heard from their talking was Emmet saying something about joking with me and Jasper saying something like "it's his sex life, just leave them alone". Oh god.

Emmet obviously has some joking he needs to get out of his system since Bella isn't here. And I know the only one person-vampire-he wants to take it out on today. Yours truly.

I ought to let him get a few in before I attack him. It does give me something to do today.

I flipped out my cell phone, pretending that I didn't hear anything of Emmet's plan and started messing around with the buttons.

I looked up from the phone to see Emmet with a smile the size of Washington plastered across his face, while Jasper stood to the side, looking disappointed. But if you looked closely enough, you could see a small smile cracking at the edge of his lips. Don't worry, He too will be beaten.

Emmet took the seat Esme was just in and put an arm around me as I had to her. He looked at me and flipped the top of my phone down with his smile growing bigger by the second.

I stashed my phone back in my pocket and turned to Emmet, facing him completely.

"Good morning, little brother. How's life today?"

I smiled to myself and put on as sad of face as I could manage. "Despite the fact my wife is across the country by herself in some cell, while I'm sitting here doing absolutely nothing to save her, life is fantastic, thanks for asking!"

Everything I said was true, and if I could, I might have broken out in tears but why not use this pain I held for my own amusement?

Emmet's smile decreased a bit with my true sob story but one still held solid on his face.

"That's…er…good. Well Jasper, I may just wait until Bella gets back to…uh…talk to Edward about….well you know….considering the fact they haven't done anything since she left….oops," he took a quick look at me to make sure his talking wasn't offending me in any way. It wasn't only because I knew that today I would be able to once again see Bella. And I can't wait.

"Emmet I think your confusing me with yourself. I'm not stupid. I heard your plan when you came down stairs. And…hello….mind reader."

"Well, _little _bro, I _was _gunna let you and Bella off the hook, considering the state your in, but when we give your 'Going To Australia' party, your getting it BAD!"

I smiled, and Jasper punched Emmet on the shoulder, with Emmet returning the punch, "What? What did I say?"

"Idiot, you just told Edward about the party! That was supposed to be a surprise!" Jasper's hands were clinched, like they were about to break but finally they eased some and he backed off.

"Hey, hey, hey. He doesn't know where it's going to be now does he?"

"Guys don't worry. My lips are sealed." I did the whole throwing the Key thing for dramatic affect and Emmet got out of his seat and took Jasper's arm, pulling him back up the stairs.

After they left and I thought I was alone, Emmet popped his head back over the wall and put two fingers to his eyes then pointed them at me. Then he smiled evilly and walked back up the stairs once more.

I took my phone out again to check the time and see how much longer I would have to be bored out of my mind. The clock read 4:00 AM and with anger I slammed my phone back down and into my pocket again.

One hour has passed, only one hour, and yet I still have nothing to do.

Something popped in my head and I got up off the couch and went into the downstairs bathroom to the mirror. I looked into my eyes and noticed they were red, then stepped out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

I went to a drawer and pulled out a pen and paper and wrote this note to Esme and Carlisle:

_**Went hunting to pass the time. My eyes were growing red anyway. Also wanted to escape two idiot brothers. I'll be back in time to plan. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I put the pen back in the drawer and switched it for a roll of tape. Then I got to the front door and placed the tape and note to the front door. Without closing the drawer or looking back at the house, I left.

I decided to head to the mountain, catch me a few lions. The truth was I wasn't even that hungry, considering I had five a couple days ago. But it passes time and besides Bella, that's all I want right now.

**Bella's POV (I'll be switching off during this chapter)**

I felt a chill go up my spine as the assistant took my arm and led me out of my cell and down the long hall, all of the other cells empty.

Joshua is starting to get on my last nerve. He is new to the laboratory which is good and bad. Good because Edward can surely take him in this fight between the Volturi and the Cullen's. Bad because he thinks he is bigger and so much better than I am. As a newborn, I bet I could rip him to shreds. I chuckled to myself, picturing me and Joshua in a fight.

I glanced back at Alice, who if were human, would have started to cry. Are time here together was really more emotional than anything else. But we stuck together. Days or years in this cell didn't matter because we would be by each others side no matter what.

Joshua finally led me into this huge lab, filled with tables and glass equipment, and chemicals; everything you just want to touch when you walk into a lab.

We walked over to a private room, not so much noise, and before I had time to react, the door slammed and locked behind me, the whole Volturi clan walking to a chair.

I sat in the middle of a circle with chairs filled with impatient Volturi members surrounding me. I felt out of place, an outsider, different. But when it came down to it, we were just alike, me and Aro. We're both vampires, we are both extremely stubborn; we both have an unusual gift. I hope mine isn't so unusual Aro wants ME to join the Volturi.

I glanced around the room, taking in every detail. I noticed the small crack in the ceiling, a loose nail in the door, even the vampire's around me, and their details I saw too. They all seemed bigger than me, like they were so much better (except Joshua of course). Like I was still a weak, measly little human girl without a clue.

Finally someone spoke but not to me. No it was Aro speaking to the other clan members, speaking of a way to get this started. It was obvious none of them has done anything like this before.

They soon started to acknowledge my presence, giving me stares and glances now and then. I didn't take it personally, just sat there with my hands in my lap, playing with my thumbs.

"Bella," Aro said, startling me and making me fly backwards out of my chair. Embarrassed, I stood up and dusted myself off, picking up my chair and setting it back in its previous place. Some of the members shook their heads but the rest just stayed silent.

And of course there was the newest member, Joshua, who couldn't stop his laughter if his life depended on it. And I'm sure it did with the stares Aro was giving him right now.

It took one look at Aro to make Joshua stop and then Aro turned his attention to me again.

"You alright Bella? I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yes…uh…I…I'm fine." I was used to speaking to just Alice. And it was hard keeping cool, talking to the very people who kidnapped me. Who stole me from my family.

"Good. Well then, we need to get started. We only need to do a few tests here before we move to our other location. And before your little friends pay us a visit."

I gasped and clenched my hands to the chair, almost ripping it in half. How did he know about Edward and my family? That means they are ready. As ready as the Cullen's are ready to fight. And that's ready.

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella you didn't think I was clueless now did you?"

In fear I quick shook my head, my fists still clenched and my teeth now grinding together.

"Yes, well we are very ready for their presence as I'm sure they are ready to fight. And we shall fight back. Until death."

I wanted to scream. To cry. To yell. To call my family and warn them. But any of those things would get me in trouble and get me moved further from my family and I wanted anything but that.

"Ok well enough of this talk. Bella all you have to do is change into human, do a human emotion, blush, or we have some food here for you to eat. Then we need you to change back into a vampire and show us your strength."

I slowly nodded when I really just wanted to kill them. I wasn't physically able to do that plus I didn't really want to die so I did as told and focused on becoming a human.

Once transformed, I grabbed the food off of the back table then made my way back to the middle. I took a piece of the pizza and set the rest on my chair, then popped the piece into my mouth and chewed slowly so they knew I wasn't just faking.

I swallowed then took a turn to the other side of my audience and did the same. After everyone had seen my oh so amazing performance I took the rest of the pizza back to the table and took my seat once more.

"Very nice, very nice Bella." Everyone clapped for me and wrote on their clip board for a couple of minutes until it was time for me to turn back into a vampire.

I transformed again, bored already by this having done it so many times. Then I went over to Aro and picked him up then went over to Joshua and picked him up with my other free hand.

I set them back quick after I picked them up, just wanting to see the scared look on Joshua's face. When I looked at him, there wasn't a hint of fear, like he gets picked up in a chair by vampires every day. Disappointed, I walked back over to my chair, taking my seat again.

Aro did the same thing as last time, clapping, congratulating me, writing on his clip bored.

"Ok, Bella. That's all we needed. We got a DNA sample and all of that while you were sleeping so we will continue further tests in the other lab. Joshua, report Bella back to her cell. See you later Bella. Perhaps in the battle for life."

My arm was then yanked off of the chair and grasped into Joshua's and pulled back down the long hall, out of the lab and into complete misery. Again.

Some test. It wasn't what I expected at all. And I at least expected to do many many more than just one! Hmm how disappointing!

When I got back into my cell, Alice was away again, probably back outside speaking to Edward. Surely she saw Aro speaking to me about the fight tonight. Surely she is warning them of the Volturi's acknowledgement of it. Surely she'll come back.

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Cullen," I said, teeth clenched.

"Whatever. I'm here to inform you that your friend, Alice, has been taken away to another…place…for communication of the enemy."

I stood there, mouth agape, nothing to say or do. Alice is gone because she was speaking to Edward. Alice is gone because they are trying to rescue and protect me. Alice is gone BECAUSE of me!

**Edward's POV**

I made my way back to this house, my pray held tightly between my teeth. I caught only two this time, trying to tell myself I wasn't that hungry.

I set the lions out on the table and picked them apart, little by little. Once finished, I threw the remaining pieces in the woods and walked back into the house.

I checked my phone for the time once more and now it read 7:30 AM. Only about three more hours of doing absolutely nothing until we start planning and making our separate ways to Volterra.

I stared down at my phone right before putting it in my pocket again, noticing the 'One Missed Call' and 'Voice Mail' buttons blinking at me. I canceled Alice's missed call and went straight to her message which read:

"Edward," she whispered, "There has been total change of plans. I had a vision that right after I finish this message to you, Aro's body guards will remove me from these grounds and who knows where they will take me."

"Bella just finished her first test and may I say she did fantastic. But Edward, they are onto you. They know the family is going to attack and they are plenty ready. Now I have sent every one of Carlisle's friends that I could get a hold of and sent them to you to help fight."

"Edward, you have to move in NOW! 7:32 is when I saw you listening so that should be enough time for all of you to get over here and surprise attack them. They are expecting you all around 5:00 in the afternoon. After the Rose Parade. So move quickly. I have to go. About to be thrown into a truck. Good luck. Once I escape, I'll be by your side to fight."

And she hung up the phone by force. The clock read 7:33 now. I need to get everyone ready. The guests, from what Alice said, should be here soon and we need to get everything ready.

Interrupting my thoughts, Carlisle hurriedly ran down the stairs, panic across his face. I guess Alice already got a hold of him.

I was just about to speak when Carlisle put his finger to my lips, quieting me.

"Edward, you need to head out. It's already time for you to start getting there so they don't move Bella on you. We will take care of the extra guests. We will take care of getting to the parade. We will meet you if a fight occurs. Now go rescue our Bella."

"Carlisle, I can't let you all do this alone. As much as I want to get over there to rescue Bella, you all need my help here. And I wouldn't betray you like that."

"You would for your mate, Edward. Anyone would. Now she needs you. If you don't hurry, you may have no more mate. Meaning she may not belong to you but to the Vol…."

I didn't let him finish. I was out the door and running as fast as I could manage, just Bella on my mind. It will take me about four to five hours to reach her, and I hope that is enough time.

Then something else entered my mind. Where in the world are they taking Alice? I mean why would they take her if they already knew about the fight in the first place? It doesn't make any since. None of it does.

These thoughts are making me unfocused so I shook my head as to push all thoughts aside and concentrated on Bella and running. Running and Bella.

I flew through the trees, ran across crowded roads, who knows what the humans are thinking as I pass them going 180 mph.

After what felt like two hours, I stopped along some private road and found a tree stump smooth enough to sit on. Not like it mattered but it was habit.

I flipped open my phone and typed in the house number, hoping for Carlisle to answer.

_Ring……_

_Ring……_

_Ring….._

"Carlisle Cullen?"

"Carlisle! Is everyone there? Did they all understand? Are they helping us fight?"

"Yes, son everyone is here. They will all help us fight if there happens to be one. We don't know what will happen but we are ready for whatever. Now where are you?"

"I don't know really…just stopped along some road to call you and make sure everything is ok."

"Yes, Edward everything's good and fine. Now get back on the trail or we will for sure run out of time!"

"Ok good bye Carlisle."

"Good luck, Edward."

And I started to run again, not knowing where I put my phone.

I ran for another good two hours until I reached the very location I was searching for. Volterra.

**Bella's POV**

I could feel Edward's presence outside the walls of the city. This close to being my night in shining armor. To saving me from the monsters called the Volturi.

It's been hours since any form of communication was thrown in my direction and usually it was simple questions about my human life.

In the room to the right of my cell, I could hear the _clank clank _of metal ringing in my new ears. It hurt as some points.

That's when members of the clan walked out with metal weapons in there hands. They couldn't possibly use those in this fight between the ones I hate and the ones I love. They have their gifts! They wouldn't stoop so low as to…….

Just thinking about it sent more chills down my spine. I would wait to see what happens. I couldn't help but worry about the wellbeing of my husband.

And then the time that I have been dreading since day one has finally come to haunt me. The sound of yelling, knowing, clawing, fighting outside the walls of the lab.

And the worst cry of all coming from my sweet Edward broke through his mouth to my sensitive ears from his pain. I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands, not sure if I will ever be able to get up.

**So was it good? It hasn't even gotten to the good part yet! Oh how I love writing! I know it has been a long time since I have wrote and if you think this chapter isn't the best…..that's why…..ha-ha so yeah please tell me what you think in a review and I will love you forever!! :) Thanks for reading!**

**Any questions or ideas for later chapters, please please tell me. I love new ideas! :) **


	14. The Surprising Guest's Arrive

**This chapter is more of an informational chapter. I will only be doing one of Edward's POV things in this chapter until maybe later chapters (yes there is much more to come) and so…yeah. Next chapter will be totally wicked awesome. But this chapter will be cool too….ha-ha. Thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz…enjoy!**

**The surprising guests arrive.**

**Edward's POV**

I entered Volterra, a surge of rage forming inside of me. Aro's thoughts, at least from a distance, aren't what I want to hear right this second. I can hear their plan, their every thought and I know what to do about this. We need even MORE people than we have right now.

I ran into an old abandoned book shop it looked like and flipped my phone out to call Carlisle.

It ringed about four times until he answered, "Carlisle Cullen?"

"Carlisle, I have an idea."

"Edward? What is it? Are you in Volterra yet?"

"Yes I am here. I have been listening into the thoughts of Aro and the rest and their thoughts are more on fight than discussion. If we want to come out of this alive and defeat the Volturi for good, then we need more help."

"But Edward, I have every vampire who would be WILLING to help right here, running with me. Who else is there….no Edward. The relationship with the Werewolves is shaky enough as it is. I would hate to bring them into something where their lives are in danger."

"Carlisle, listen. If you mention one thing to Jacob about Bella being in harm, he will be present with even more Werewolf help than we can count. And I had a few more people in mind...but I'll let you think that one through. I'm going to get on to calling the wolves."

"Ok but I hope you know what you are doing, Edward."

"I do, don't you worry one bit. When you get here, I will be ready. We will be ready."

"Good luck son."

I finished the call with a goodbye and dialed a new number. Again, it ringed about four times and then he answered, "What?" I laughed.

"Jacob? It's Edward Cullen. I need….we need your help."

"Who is "we"? You have ten seconds before I hang up on you, blood sucker," I gritted my teeth. Maybe I didn't think this through to well.

"More so, Bella needs you help. The Volturi-that vampire clan that sort of rules us-have Bella. And she needs you. We all need you and your friends."

There was a pause on the phone and I spoke again, "It's in Volterra at 4:00PM. That's when the fight is supposed to be. If this "negotiation" as Aro puts it, turns into a fight. And I am more than positive it will. So we…Bella needs all of the help she can get. Please,"

There was another pause and he finally spoke, "I'm in."

**Bella's POV**

I sat there, hands still buried into my face, open ears, listening to every sound of the attacking going on outside, one particular cry breaking my heart.

As my ears searched for a better sound, to drown out the painful one, destroying me I found one particular one that I didn't intend on hearing until my family was erased for history. The sound of keys, cell keys to be exact, and large footsteps making their way patiently down the hall.

I stood from my knees, taking a cell bar in each hand as I tried to peer down the hall to see who it was that was coming. Aro quickly appeared and was smiling as he walked, twisting the keys in his hand.

When he stopped in front of me, he injected the key into my cell's lock and opened the doors, freedom standing right before me. But that's when he did the unexpected. He entered my cell with me and closed the vampire proof door behind him, taking a seat on the bench.

I curiously took the seat next to him and gave him a glance, a smile still across his face.

"Hello, beautiful Bella."

I gritted my teeth, my weak smile disappearing. How could he find the nerve to talk with me personally after what he has done to me? And to my family.

"Bella, please. I know exactly what you are thinking and it is because I have answers and you have questions. And I would be more than happy to answer your questions."

I relaxed a bit, but my muscles were still stiff, as I thought this through in my head. It did give me a distraction from Edward's cry, which has stopped as far as I can hear. And maybe he did have answers. Answers that may just be helpful to me.

"Hello Aro. I do have many questions and I would love to hear your excuses for them all," I said, trying not to sound too harsh since he has been nothing but nice to me, besides the fact that he kidnapped me in the first place. But to throw it over the edge, I gave my best fake smile and directed my full attention towards Aro.

Aro let out a chuckle and began to speak again, "Not excuses but truth Bella. I will tell you nothing but truth today." That's when I heard a growl from outside the walls of the lab prison. The same voice who had just a few minutes ago let out a cry of pain. Edward. So Aro must be lying. Edward would know, since he can read minds and all.

But Aro just ignored Edward's liar alarm and focused back on me. "Alright then, Aro. Why was Edward in pain a few minutes ago? I could hear his cry."

"Oh, well Alice is back with your husband and she is angry with him over some party that he isn't supposed to know about. She started pinching him, hard I guess, and he hurt so, he cried out in pain."

Edward didn't growl at Aro after that one so I suppose it was true. I nodded my head and went on with my next question.

"Ok, wait….what party?"

"Bella, I assure you I have no clue what party they are talking about in their discussion." Again, no growl from Edward so I eased up and began again.

"When does the parade start? When will my family be here? When is our negotiation? May I reunite with my family?"

The last question was my most important one, all the rest just poured out with my curiosity.

"Wow, you were very curious, weren't you? Well the parade begins this evening. The time changed to 6:00 PM. There will be no need for your family, for this negotiation will be no more than a speaking with friends," And Aro was again interrupted by Edward, this time the growl was from deep in his throat. You could hear his anger in Aro's words.

But again Aro ignored it and went on, "But your family should arrive very soon. The rest of your family, anyway. And our negotiation will be set once your family appears and you may go visit your husband and sister right now, with the assistance of me, of course."

He smiled at me and took my arm, leading me out of the cell and locking in back, hanging the keys on a metal hook like you see in the western movie prisons.

This hall we are currently walking through has to be the longest hallway in the world. Either that or the anticipation is getting to me. Either way, I was growing impatient.

I reread my questions and Aro's answers in my head again, listening for every growl Edward let out, reminding me of each lie Aro made.

When I finally came to Edward's last growl that was when a chill of fear ran down my spine. "_There will be no need for your family, for this negotiation will be no more than a speaking with friends." _A lie. So in Aro's mind, a fight will break out against the Volturi and the Cullen's today. And I'm sure the results won't be pretty.

But I'm glad my family is coming. Not for the sake of their lives because I would much rather have them safe at their home while I took this punishment but I'm glad to die with them. If I have to die today, it shall be with my family in a fight against the enemy.

One die's, well all go right along with them. That's just how it works in our family.

We then stepped out the lab doorway and into the blinding sunlight, blinding me with its hot summer rays. I've been so use to the darkness of that cell, that all of this light comes shocking to me.

Aro rounded a corner with me following right behind him, fiddling with my fingers in nervousness, anxiety, and fear. All three emotions completely left me as we approached my beautiful husband and my best friend.

It happened really quickly. Edward and Alice quit their arguing then turned their heads in my direction, mouths totally agape and staring. The obviously didn't expect this. I stood there, kind of embarrassed with one hand on the other arm, swinging it around.

Then I felt arms around me and I looked up to Alice, who had beat Edward to me. I took a glance toward Edward, his face disappointed and angry at Alice. But I hugged Alice back and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Once she let me go, I flipped her hair back from her ear and whispered, "Alice, they are expecting more than just a discussion today. They want to fight us, to get rid of us whole. That's why they want our entire family here with us!"

I finished and Alice sort of laughed as she impersonated me by pushing my hair aside also and whispering back, "Bella, I know. I was standing right beside a vampire that can read minds, plus the fact that I have visions….I knew that."

I let out an embarrassed giggle and playfully hit Alice on the shoulder. She quick hugged me once more and stood back and let Edward have his turn.

Edwards embrace was more of a romantic one than friendly, "good to see you," one. He ran to me and picked me up, his grip on my waist tighter than ever. And I gave him a break this time, for he didn't even have to lift my chin to kiss me.

My lips were crushed to his in seconds, never wanting to part because that is where they are supposed to be. I tangled one hand in his bronze hair, the other flying freely on his waist and below. Him doing the exact same but his other hand made its way toward mine, taking it in a firm hold.

I moved my hand from his hair to his other hand and we just stood there in front of everyone, kissing and both hands grasped in each others. And we could care less.

As I kissed him, I tried to think-which was extremely difficult to do-of the future, remembering that after today, there isn't one for the Cullen clan. So I savored every taste of Edward's lips, licking his lip, his tongue, the inside of his cheek, trying to store it in my mind and if there is to be an after life for a vampire, I could keep it with me forever.

I would definitely miss that.

I pulled away from our oh-so-right position into a hug; again putting my hands into his hair my eyes closed trying to also savor this. Stored.

He pulled away this time, pushing my hair from my face and caressing it slowly with his thumb.

"H...Hi," I said as another giggle escaped my lips from embarrassment. I seem to have a lot of embarrassing moments around my family, even as a vampire!

"Hello, beautiful," A laugh also let out from Edward, obviously from my mistake, him being his perfect self all the time.

He took my hand and we began to walk, past Alice as she followed behind us. Quickly, the Volturi guards were onto us, stopping us separately, pulling us apart.

"Stop, my brothers. Please let them be. They may talk amongst themselves for it has been so long since they have embraced each other. They may be alone. Edward?"

Edward turned his head to Aro, while trying to fight off the guard attacking him. The guard let go and Edward fell into a crouching position, then stood up and dust himself off.

"Yes, Aro?"

"Edward, my dear boy, you have 20 minutes until your family shall arrive. Then we will start our negotiation and make our way to the parade. It is already 4:00 and I suspect our talk will go much longer than a few minutes."

Another growl spread across Edward's lips. He knew the reason it would take so long and I also did. We won't be attending the parade with Aro and the rest.

But once in control of himself, he nodded and grabbed my hand again, pulling me along with Alice right behind.

When we were far enough away, I began our own discussion, "So we won't be leaving here alive today, will we?" Each sentence we say of the fight today drains more and more hope from my system that I didn't have there to begin with.

Edward smiled, "There is a huge surprise coming for you today, for this "negotiation", and it's what gives me hope in this fight. It may danger us, our family even more but it won't matter if we can kill the Volturi, finish them for good."

Alice looked at Edward, smiling too, and clearly there is something they know that I don't.

"Edward, you KNOW I hate surprises."

"But Bella, this is a surprise that may help save our lives. Or hurt them. Either way, you will most definitely want them there."

I trust Edward so I gave him a nod and a smile and turned my face toward the ground.

"Well, we better get back, Carlisle and the rest-and your surprise-are coming up on the border of the trees."

"Alright, Edward. Life or Death is before us now and all of our weak needs are behind us. This is the day. If we die, I would rather it be together than be apart."

He stopped and hugged me, and as much as I loved it, it wasn't helping. I want to be serious and strong about this. I need to be serious and strong about this.

He reunited his hand with mine and we began walking again back toward the Volturi and our arriving guests. Alice had disappeared, probably to greet our guests before hand and help them into the lab outside lot.

We stepped back onto the gravel of the lot and as we approached, so did Carlisle and the core family. Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper his hand in Alice's, and Esme. Close behind them were all of the vampire help. Tanya and her coven, the Irish coven, the Amazon coven, and more I didn't recognize. Then, to my surprise came Jacob and his pack in wolf form with many many others behind him. New ones, I guessed.

Then once I saw the few others scared stiff behind them, I felt light headed. They made there way toward me, gradually stopping to keep distance from the wolves.

And then they were all in front of me, mouths wide open staring at my new-or new to them-vampire face and eyes and skin. And one in particular was taking in my new beauty very much so. Then Jacob popped him on the head and I laughed.

Charlie, Renee, Phil, Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. All here with me. Human's, weak, useless humans here to battle against vampire's much stronger, much wiser than them. ARE THEY CRAZY?

**And that is where I am going to stop today. I'll save the rest for the next chapter. Tell me what you think and review review review! :) **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ!! I WANT EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS STORY TO TELL ME WHAT THEY THINK AND PLEASE GIVE ME ANY IDEAS YOU WANT FOR THIS STORY. IT ISN'T A GOOD STORY UNLESS IT HAS WHAT YOU WANT IN IT!! THANK YOU!**


	15. An Unusual Ending

**I'm writing again! I feel so happy now that I'm all situated! Before I begin my story once again, I urge you to check out my newest contest! All details are on my profile, under my stories, the one called "Bella&Edward Wedding Contest! Can Be Bella&Jacob." I think you kind of get the hint on what it's about. Haha please enjoy this chapter and I beg you review!!! :)**

**Bella's POV**

As my human friends and family surround me I can't help but feel worried for their wellbeing. I mean, if we are to loose this battle which is highly likely then they might just go down with us, unless the Volturi are feeling generous today. And by the looks on their faces, they don't seem to be generous.

As they stood in a long line and waited for something to happen, I couldn't contain my excitement of seeing them all again. I gradually went down the long line of help, giving them hugs and kisses, only to some. Edward would kill me if I were to kiss Mike.

When I finished, I stepped back and took a long look at everyone here to help me and my family. I honestly didn't know I had this many people who would be willing to risk their lives to help me. It truly touched me.

As our guests began to relax some and engage in their own conversation, Aro stepped forward and spoke. "Shall we begin to make our way to the parade? We have but only thirty minutes until it begins and our people would be devastated if the hosts were late!"

So Aro led everyone out of the lab lot, each vampire or werewolf starting at a run one after the other.

When it came down to our human friends, a few more werewolves, and us, we gathered the humans onto our backs, guided them with our "How to Ride a Vampire" knowledge and took off for the Rose Parade.

It only took an hour to get to the parade and when I checked my watch is read 5:45. We have fifteen minutes until the parade starts and that should be plenty of time for the Volturi to completely destroy us.

As a matter of fact, we stopped a few miles from or destination where the Rose Parade is supposed to be held.

I stopped slowly so my mom would have time to jump off my back before I stood up. I looked around where we quit running and couldn't recognize where we were.

As I turned to ask Edward or Alice they too had the same look of confusion spread across their faces. This must be where Aro wants to "negotiate" our situation.

When I think about it, it's all because of my stupid gift all of this non-since is happening. If I hadn't inherited the gift of shape shift, as Edward once put it, then my family and close friends wouldn't have ever known about any of this. And it's entirely my fault their about to die.

After everyone stopped and were standing in confusion Aro went to the front of the crowd. His fake smile I eventually saw through had vanished and look of hate and disappointment took its place.

"I'm completely disappointed in you Cullens," he started. When everyone grew silent, he continued. "How dare you bring humans here to witness this. If you knew what was really taking place, why in the WORLD would you risk their lives to save your own? Are you insane and heartless?"

"NOW LOOK HERE _ARO_. WE CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU HORRID CREATURES KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER WHO, YES, IS NOW A VAMPIRE BUT SHE IS STILL A PERSON AND THAT LEAVES NO RIGHT FOR YOU TO TAKE HER FROM HER FAMILY. WE WERE NOT FORCED HERE BUT CAME AT OUR OWN WILL. ARO, WE COULD'VE SAID NO BUT WE DIDN'T BECAUSE WE WANTED TO HELP OUR FRIENDS. YOU MAY HAVE KNOWN THAT IF YOU _HAD_ ANY!" You can tell Renee yelled that. Loudly, too. I could've sworn I felt the tree's shake a tad.

"AHHHHHHHHH," Aro screamed louder than Renee and she slowly backed away behind Jacob.

All of the Volturi and the guards and assistants crouched behind Aro in ready stance and look like they were about to pounce. And all we could really do was sit and watch them pick us off.

"We were going to listen to what you had to say but know, because of your little outburst," he pointed to my mom, "you can all just forget it!

"Bella, we wouldn't be stupid enough to kill you sweetheart but all of your friends absolutely have to go. I mean, how would we look if the vampire world knew about this little shindig? Not very good. But after all of this, you'll be in great hands. Now Bella, if you'll just step aside, this will be easy…"

All of us were now, too crouched into positions even though none of us had any idea what we were doing.

As I took one last look at my family and friends, and sent them a last apologetic glance, I noticed one person wasn't there. One, two, three, four…..were missing a vampire. Rose, Jasper, Alice, Edward...EMMET! Where did her go?

I hysterically glanced around in hope that Emmet was some how hidden behind Rosalie but he was gone! We needed Emmet if we had any chance, ANY chance of winning this thing. Now were absolutely doomed.

I hate thinking that there isn't anymore hope in our situation. I hate remembering in only a few short minutes my life will be over along with the people I love.

You can tell by the positions of our rivals that their about to make their final attempt in defeating us once and for all.

"Bella," Aro said once more. "If you don't move in the next three seconds, your life will be through as well." I stared back at him.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE," I yelled and our side ran at full speed, clawing and biting anything that came into our way.

I felt teeth in my arms and a pull at my hair, and so many punches at my face that after a while I couldn't take anymore. I just collapsed to the ground in hope that everyone else might be able to withstand the battle.

When my head reached the ground, a hand was placed gently on my face, then heart, then a chuckle let loose.

"My, Bella, I keep forgetting you don't have a heart anymore!" Charlie. I reached up to his face and held him in my hands. I lifted my head and planted a kiss upon his forehead, then laid back down.

As I laid there with Charlie right beside me, a faint noise from the forest sounded out and became louder and louder. Soon everyone had stopped fighting and turned to see the mysterious noise from the distance.

And out of the trees came Emmet leading what looked like to be thousands of humans following him. When they all reached the open field we were fighting in they stopped and stared at their so called "leaders" killing a bunch of vampires.

To them, that's no big deal because they don't quite like vampires. But when the sun hit the porcelain skin of the Volturi, a few cries let out of the group along with some angry roars. Not to mention all of the angry and hurt that came from the group when they saw all of the humans also involved.

The Volturi's true colors are now revealed to their entire group of followers and now their reputation is crashed.

Aro tried to make the situation look like he was just helping the humans from us vampires but her couldn't hide the shine of his skin.

"My people of Volterra, why aren't you at the parade?"

Emmet stepped forward, "I thought your people should see what REAL monsters you all truly are. That not all vampires are bad ones, just a few who call themselves the Volturi!"

Aro hung his head in shame and said, "What Emmet has said is true. We had a misunderstanding about power and I guess it made me go overboard."

He turned to Carlisle, "Young Carlisle, I would like nothing more to make a truce with you, your family, and all of your close friends. May there be no more Volturi, no more power, and may all vampires live by their own rules!"

Edward stopped him. "Wait. One rule must be in store for our two worlds: Vampire and Human, to coexist peacefully. Every vampire must become vegetarian!"

An applause broke through from every human while some faces of the Volturi and even our own group had disappointment on them.

"Fair enough, young Edward. So Carlisle, Bella, Edward. Cullens, Werewolves, family, friends and the people of Volterra, you have just witnessed an amazing thing that hopefully no one in the future will ever have to go through. Everyone, do we have a truce?"

Miraculously all at the same time, everyone rose one hand and yelled, "TRUCE". It was an amazing feeling to know we are safe. Our family is safe and we always will be.

Carlisle parted off with the Volturi clan thinking of a new name we could all call ourselves as equal, our group is gathered around Emmet basking in his amazingness and asking him how he thought of it! I chuckled. All the people of Volterra went back to their homes to call everyone they know and tell them a story none of them will ever believe. Then me and Edward separated also into a quiet part of the woods, just to be alone.

I obviously had a few scratches on my face because Edward caressed them slowly and they kind of hurt. I didn't think it possible but they did.

"Wow," was how Edward started. He laughed, "I didn't think the Volturi…er….Aro and his group would ever just completely give in like that. Maybe power was everything to them."

"Yeah," I said, "that was something. I'm just glad it's over and we can return to the rainiest part of the country and continue eternity with each other. Not another worry about vampires ganging up on us to defeat us. Were safe."

"Well Bella, I have a bit of a surprise but your going to have to wait until we get home!"

"Edward, you KNOW I hate surprises," I said again, thinking he'd get the hint. He just smiled his brilliant smile and took my hand as we walked back into the field now clear of everyone but the core family.

"Well family, that was something. Never in my years have I seen such a thing. But the fact that were all safe puts a smile to my face. Are we all ready to head back to Forks?"

We all smiled and nodded, to awestruck to really say anything.

So that's what we did. We set off for Forks, Washington and for the surprise that I don't want and for a brand new life as a vampire and for eternity with Edward Cullen.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Also if your interested in the contest PM me and comment the story and let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Here We Go Again!

**Ok here is (hopefully) the final chapter of my story! I really hope you enjoy this last chapter and please review!:) Thanks for those who've read this and have reviewed or given criticism or praise! I really appreciate it. Now here it is….:)**

**Be sure to check out Portland Writer's profile and stories. She ROCKS! She also writes for Twilight so because my story is ending, go check hers out! And tell her I sent ya! **

**Bella's POV**

The entire journey back to Forks was full of anticipation, annoyance, and anger toward whomever started this 'party' in the first place. The entire family took credit for it, though, so I'm not allowed to blame one person in general for it. Dang.

We had to stop a few times for the human's sake. Some started becoming dizzy, others had to eat. And for some odd reason it now feels weird to refer to my friends as 'humans' because…well…it wasn't too long ago that I was a human myself.

But eventually, we returned safely to the big, welcoming mansion we all call home and settled in serving our guests with food and a couch on which to rest.

But still, even after everyone was comfortable, no one spoke. Not a word from anyone. The only sound in the room was the gently _clank_ of someone's cup or a yawn or the rustle of clothing against skin. I figured everyone was pretty shaken up but the previous encounter that we just barely got ourselves out of. Even I don't feel quite in the talking mood just yet.

So really we just sat there in silence. After about ten minutes of this, all of my family, the vampire half, starting standing and descending from the room. I also stood and gestured to leave the room but Edward shook his head and mouthed, "No love, you stay here. We'll just be a minute."

I nodded at him and took back my seat on the couch next to Charlie and Renee, who sat alongside Phil.

But after thirty minutes, when my family still _hasn't _returned, I began to get fidgety. I wanted so bad now to say a word, if only just one word, to our guests who seemed to now feel the awkward presences that was beginning to show. But what would I say? "Thanks guys, for helping my family ward off a bunch of evil vampires. You did a _super _job!" I don't think so.

So we all continued to sit there in silence, messing with our clothing or the object we were holding. Not speaking, still. Not even making eye contact, really.

And finally, after another thirty minutes, Edward and Emmet came back into the room followed by Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. And they all wore big, wide grins. Well, except for Jasper. I'm not sure if he even knows _how_ to smile. Hmm….?

As the rest of the family gathered at the back of the room, proceeding in their own, private conversation that even I couldn't hear, Edward walked to the front of the room in sight of all our guests and looked as though he was about to speak.

This got everyone's attention for they all stopped messing around and focused their attention precisely on Edward. I'm sure if he could've, he would have turned scarlet from all the unwanted attention he was receiving.

"_Ahoh, Ahoh,"_ Edward coughed, I suppose trying to get everyone's attention even though there wasn't an eye anywhere else but on his face.

"I just want to start out by saying thank you all so much for coming and helping us today, none of you _had _ to come. But you chose to, and that means more to us than any of you know." He smiled to everyone and I swear I could hear Jessica sigh. Mike glared at her and nudged her arm, breaking her out of her daydream I'm sure had to do with her and Edward. I giggled and let Edward continue.

"What all of you helped us do today is amazing because you didn't just help our family alone, but you helped vampire families across the world that now, because of everyone here, doesn't have to worry about the Volturi any longer."

"AWW," someone yelled, but I didn't catch who said it.

"Ha right," Edward laughed, "Well enough of this talking. We all know why we came back to the house. Bella's party!"

Everyone turned in their seat to converse with the person behind or beside them. It took a few minutes for everything to settle back down again and once it had, Edward gestured everyone to stand and make their way to the back yard. I was the last out of the room.

When we entered the backyard, it was draped in white everything. White banners, white balloons, white cake. We just fought horrid vampires and we are having a party? Clearly I don't understand the theme. 'Yay we survived' maybe?

Edward made his way over to me and grabbed my hand as he kissed my hair repeatedly. After all we had been through, I decided that wasn't enough and lifted my chin to kiss him full-on. We continued until told to stop by Emmet, in his mind of course. A little embarrassed we both pulled away and walked toward the crowd. Now, everyone felt more comfortable to talk and mingle amongst each other. The party last about an hour, then we all said our good-byes. And even after the party was through, I still didn't understand why we had it.

Just as we had when we were in Volterra, all my friends and family lined up and I went down the row one-by-one hugging or kissing a family member or friend.

I hugged Renee tight and kissed her cheek. She whispered, "Be safe now, and I'll be calling daily. You do look beautiful as a…um…vam...vampire Bella but you'll always be beautiful to me no matter human or not." I smiled and gave her one more hug before moving along.

To Phil I did the same, though he didn't whisper anything to me, and moved on. I hugged Jessica, Angela, Ben, and managed to skip Mike just as Edward happened to miss Jessica. Yeah, ok, we planned that.

After that, all who's left was Charlie. I'm pretty sure he got the biggest hug. He also whispered to me, "Bella I love you, mortal or immortal, and am so very happy to be called 'Dad' now. Please know that I'll always be there for you."

"Thanks dad." I kissed his cheek too, then all of the party guests were gone and the only thing left to do was clean up.

"Honestly guys, I saw no point in that party. It was….f…f…fun, but you know, aren't parties supposed to celebrate something?"

They smiled and returned, "But Bella, the guests may be gone but _our _party has just begun." A little confused, I followed them back into the house and into the living room, settling back on a couch.

"What is this about?" I asked. Edward pulled out an envelope and knelt to the ground beside me.

"Bella, this was supposed to be just in case we had to flee the country because of a backfire between the Volturi and us. But I figured even though all went well, we could still enjoy a vacation home. So, we are now proud owners of a two story home in Australia!"

I was shocked! To leave everyone behind would make me feel a little guilty, but being able to spend all of everyday with Edward and have no interruptions would be heaven! I jumped in to his arms and hugged him tight.

"Edward!" I screamed, "Thank you! It's wonderful! When do we leave?"

"Right now, love."

**Three years later. Australia, 2011. Edward/Bella**

Edward and I couldn't be happier. We've lived in Australia now for about three years. And I absolutely love it. It reminds me a lot of Phoenix in its own, special way. And with all of the sun, pale skin is normal so we don't have to hide much. The glitter on our bodies are even starting to fade, but when people do realize it I guess they just figure we like putting glitter on our bodies.

Edward's found a new job that doesn't pay, but since we receive monthly checks from Carlisle, we don't really need it. We rescue small children from diseases and turn them into vampires, then give them to vampire families who want a child. We've even kept two, a boy and a girl. Emma and Joseph. Their beautiful and everything we could've asked for.

I'm now a stay at home mom, I guess you could say. I spend my time with the kids and Edward when I can. Life couldn't be any smoother for us.

But one unfortunate day, we got a knock on our door late at night when the kids were out hunting in the backyard. Or supposed to be.

When we opened the door, there stood Aro holding Emma in one hand and Joseph in the other. His face held an angry look and his colleagues didn't look too happy either.

And all I could think as I stood their, mouth agape and fake heart dying, was _Here we go again._


End file.
